The Hartman Chronicles
by Drgonstar
Summary: Does the equation American Street fighter plus a trip to Japan plus A group of magical girls equal a good time? Read the Hartman Chronciles and see for yourself. Warning no beta reader!
1. Chapter 1

The Hartman Chronicles

The names Adrian Hartman, what's that? You've never heard the name? Well you're going to hear it because I'm going to be one of the best street fighters ever! My name is going to be everywhere! From billboards, to games, and hell maybe even to action figures. I suppose I should tell you a little bit about myself, so you know who to go to when you need my Auto-graphs. Well I'll give you some of the basics. I'm 16 and I'm about 6 feet. I have hair style that looks similar to Gary Oaks (You know Ash's rival from Pokemon), but unlike Gary my hair is a bit darker brown, almost black. I also have a fair sized pony tail. My skin is pretty white, there is a little bit of color in there though. I usually wear a red T-shirt, blue jeans, and fighting tape on my hands. So now that you know what I look like I guess I should tell you where I am currently. Well I'm currently on a plane to Tokyo, Japan. I had gotten an invitation to a street fighting tournament down there. Some of the best in the business are going to be there! If I can even beat one you bet I'm going to get a good name for myself. Look out Tokyo, Here comes Adrian Hartman!

The plane finally landed, and I was glad that it did. I'm not the kind of person who can sit in one place for too long. Anyways, I soon got off the plane. I didn't bother to get my luggage because I didn't have any. I never really got the chance to pack, let alone get some clothes from my parent's house (and if you ask about the parents right now I'm not going to tell you…it's a long story). I soon felt like I was some kind of alien, this was mainly due to the fact that I knew little Japanese. All the signs were confusing. I didn't know which way to go in the airport and I began to lose my way. I tried to follow people who looked like they were going out but I still couldn't get out.

Damn it! I thought, The tournament will start soon and I haven't even gotten out of the airport! Suddenly I saw something that looked like an exit sign. Sure enough it was and I was soon out of the airport. I felt of sense of pride, but there soon ran away from me when I saw all the other Japanese signs. My brain was beginning to overload. That was until I decided to ask someone. I spotted a local fruit vendor and I walked up to him.

"Hey there" I said "Do you know English?"

"Yes I know a fair amount" The fruit vendor said

"Alright" I said "Can you tell me directions to where the Tokyo street fighting tournament is taking place?"

"What street fighting tournament?" The vendor asked.

What! I thought How could these people not know about a fucking street fighting tournament! I then snapped, it was mainly due to the stress of being in a new country and the fact that the tournament was going to start in ten minutes, I grabbed the vendor by the shirt collar and spoke through my teeth.

"Listen you better tell me where the hell this tournament is!" I said angrily, I then held up my fist "Or else"

The fruit vendor went into a panic "Listen I don't know anything!"

"Oh really" I snarled "Then could you at least tell me if there is a park nearby?"

"Why do you want to know that?" The fruit vendor asked

"Because the Invitation said that my first match would be taking place in a park" I said

"Oh there…there is a park nearby, listen all you have to do is make a left at the next corner and keep heading down that was until you see a break in the wall there should be a sign above it that says welcome to Tokyo park! Please don't hurt me!" The Vendor said, pleading for his life. I smacked the Fruit vendor across the face, I really do hate cowards.

"Man up!" I spat as I put him down "And thanks for the information"

I then proceeded to the corner and made a left. As I headed toward the park I saw people running in the direction opposite of me. It was as if something was chasing them. They were screaming as well. Cowards I thought as I continued to the park. After I got to the gate I looked inside the park. By the fountain was some cat monster. It was as big as a lion. It had black fur, red eyes, and spikes jetting out of its back. Accompanying these spikes was a mace like tail. It seemed to have someone cornered and was ready for a kill. I had to think fast. So I charged the monster, slamming my shoulder into its rib cage. The monster was knocked to the ground and its quarry escaped. It got up and let out a furious roar.

"Hell yeah" I smiled ".on"

The monster then lunged at me, I rolled out of the way and landed an uppercut to its chest. While the uppercut did knock the monster off balance it didn't seem to do too much damage to the beast. The monster then pinned me down to the ground and lowered its face closer to mine, as if to relish in its victory. I took advantage of this and head butted it in the face. It let out a squeal of pain as its grip faulted, I mustered enough strength to knock the monster off me and I quickly got up. I then tried to roundhouse kick the monster but the thing bit my leg, and boy did it hurt. It then tossed me around like I was some chew toy. It soon let me go and I was sent flying into the ground nearby. As the beast tried to pounce on me, I rolled out of the way back onto the concrete. I then got up and nailed it in the rib cage with a punch. The monster seemed to be phased by this blow. I tried to follow into another roundhouse kick but the monster easily knocked me to the ground with its tail. I jumped over the tail, and tried to land a blow to its back. I was successful but I got a cut on my hand. The beast was now roaring with fury as it swiped at my with it's claw. I ducked and landed an uppercut to its jaw. I then followed with a snap kick to the face of the monster. I could tell the thing was getting weak now. So I then grabbed the things head and slammed it into the pavement. I could hear the skull of the beast cracking, so I proceeded to slam the things head into the concrete several more times. Soon its face was all bloodied, I could tell that I had one.

"Oh hell yeah!" I said to myself "I am the best"

A strange jellyfish thingy soon escaped from the monster. This caused the thing to turn into was looked like a stray cat, the stray cat then scurried away. I then scratched my head, What the hell was that? I thought. I had no time to think though, for I soon heard what sounded like people jumping into some bushes. After that I heard some voices, they were barley above a whisper.

"Did you see what he did?" One voice said

"Yes I saw but that doesn't mean" Another said

"I bet you he is" Yet another said

"But we can't just-" The first voice was interrupted by the second "I'm going to talk to him anyways!"

I watched the brush curiously as a 15 year old "girl", about 5'1, made her way to me. She looked pretty damn weird. She was wearing dark orange boots that went up to the top of her shin. There were some light orange socks underneath the boots that went to the bottom of her ankle. Her dress was a one-piece. The shirt part of the one pieces covered her chest, but not her shoulders or arms. The other part of the one piece was a skirt with can to the top of her knees. She had some dark orange "sleeves" which started at her wrist and went to her elbow, like the boots there was some light orange things coming out of them. Her hair and eyes were also orange. Her hair was resting firmly on both of her breasts. She had fox like ears which seemed to blend into the hair, each had an orange bowtie directly underneath it. She had a very busy fox tail and white skin.

"What the fuck are you supposed to be?" I asked

"The name is Momo and I want to recruit you…" I cut the fox girl off

"Recruit me? Recruit me! Into what? Your little furry cult?" I laughed "No thanks but I'd like to be normal" I then walked around her but after two more steps I found her in front of me

"I bet you're wanting to know what you fought" The girl said

"Fine tell me" I sighed "But make it quick I got a street fighting tournament I have to get to!"

"That was what we call a Chimera Animal, they're basically monsters sent by these aliens that want to take over our planet" Momo explained

"Of course" I said as I rolled my eyes "Look I know you really want to save the world and all, but"

I then patted her head

"Leave it too the actually fighters okay, and not the furries" I then got an idea, you know just to piss her off, it think I'll rip off that tail from her costume. So as I passed Momo again I grabbed her tail and yanked it as hard as I could. She screamed in pain. Odd I thought as I yanked the tail again, another scream of pain followed. I then let go and looked at her.

"Okay so maybe you don't have a costume on" I said

"So are you going to join me?" She asked

I began to think about it. Getting on a super hero team like this would get my name out there. And seeing as the team is trying to save the world the publicity would be good, unfortunately, it was probably a group of girls like her. That would not paint me in a good light outside Japan. Then again I was saving the world.

"Tell you what" I said "I'll think about it and I'll get back to you with an answer"

I then walked off, looking at my watch; I had missed my first match. My walk then turned into a run as I tried to find the next park.

It had been a long day. Turns out the tournament didn't start until a few weeks from now. I sighed as I soon realized that I had no place to stay that was until a piece of paper caught my eye. It mentioned something about a room for rent as this place called Café Mew Mew.

"Okay the name sounds totally girly but I'll give it a shot" I said to myself. I then ripped off the piece of paper and tried to do follow the directions as best I could. As I was walking though, I began to ask myself, would my dad be proud of me if I joined the super hero team that this strange girl said she was on. Suddenly I felt a warm gust of wind, as if his soul was communicating to me, a thought then ran through my mind. Yes. I then walked off into the night, hoping I could find the girl. And maybe, just maybe find some friends as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hartman Chronicles

It was getting late I had to find shelter, fast. Luckily, I had picked up an add mentioning a place called the Mew Mew café had space for rent. Don't ask the ramifications of how a café could serve as a hotel because I have no clue. I then began to think about what the fox girl had asked me, about join that super hero group and all. It sounded like a great opportunity, but then again I was a 16 year old male. Then again saving the world would be pretty damn cool, hell it would get my good publicity as well. And after I had "asked" my dad I felt as if it would be the right way to honor his memory. I then began to wonder if I was every going to meet that fox girl again. The thought left my mind when I came up to the Mew Mew café, and holy shit was it girly! I mean the outside was painted like a fucking Barbie doll house. Great, I thought, At least it's free. I then went to the door and knocked on it.

"Sorry but we're closed for the night" A voice said

I cussed under my breath.

"I'm here for the room!" I yelled through the door.

"Oh well then," Another voice said as the door opened "Come in"

As I went in I took note of the person who let me it. He was white with brown eyes and hair. His hair was done in a pony tail similar to mine, only the hair wasn't as spiky. He looked about 21. He had on an outfit that look similar to one a street fighter I saw on T.V. had worn (Dudley I think it was) except the guy didn't have boxing gloves on and instead of it being light green overalls he had on brown ones.

"Thank you for letting me in" I said, showing a side of me that rarely got out.

"You're welcome" The man said with a bow

"Names Adrian" I said "Yours"

"Keiichiro" He said

I then saw another boy at the end of the hallway; he looked like he was around 18 or 19. He looked like what people would have described as the Hitler youth. He had bright blonde hair and light blue eyes. Like Keiichiro he had white skin. He was wearing was I would call a vest, except he had nothing under it. The vest was buttoned though so I really didn't see his chest. His shirt did have a collar that went up to about his neck. He had on white slacks and black tennis shoes.

"And who is that?" I said, pointing to him.

"The name is Ryou" The boy said coldly

"And hello to you mister" I said sarcastically, I then turned to Keiichiro "So how much is the rent going to be?"

"It will be two hundred yen per month" Keiichiro said

"Plus an up front fee of fifty yen" Ryou added

Shit! I thought as I reached into my pockets, I don't even have ten bucks in my own nation's currency! I began to frantically look around the room, suddenly and idea hit me.

"Why don't I work for you guys? You know I get a room for free and you guys get free labor in return" I purposed

"We could always use and extra hand" Keiichiro said "Don't you agree Ryou"

Ryou nodded "I guess it couldn't hurt"

"Good" I nodded "I'm going to go see what my room looks like, see you guys later"

"You're room is up the stairs over there" Ryou said pointing to a door on the far end of the café

I nodded and headed over there. After some quick traversing I soon found myself in my room. It had a bed in the far left hand corner, net to it was a night stand and at the end was some kind of trunk, and if you looked right from the door you would also see that there was a standard closet. I then noticed something across the room for the bed that I hadn't seen in a long time…a computer. I was eager to check the thing out when all of a sudden I heard the café door open. I heard what sounded like foot steps and I dropped my head to the floor and began to listen.

"Any luck on finding the fifth Mew Mew?" Ryou's voice asked

"No luck whatsoever" One of the voices from earlier in park said

"Alright" Ryou' voice said "What about the monster?"

"That's the thing" A voice that I instantly recognized as Momo's said "When we got there someone else had already taken care of it"

"Really did you get a look at the person?" Ryou's voice asked yet again

"Oh! Oh! Can I tell him?" A very cheerful voice said which was another voice I recognized from the park. That voice then went to describe me in very vivid detail.

"Odd" Keiichiro's voice said "That sounds like the man who just rented a room here"

"Really?" Momo's voice said. It was then that I decided to get up and head down the stairs as I opened the door I noticed Ryou and Keiichiro were facing four girls. One of which was Momo, there other girls there were pretty strange too. One of them looked about 14 and had a silverish-white hair that went to her legs. She had teal eyes and white skin as well. She was wearing dark blue boots that came up to her shins, her outfit was the color of a shark. Speaking of her outfit, her belly button was exposed via a triangular hole and it looked like she had triangular holes whose points started from about a third of the way across her chest and ended at the sides of her body. She also had a shark tail, in the same spot as Momo's too. The second one also had white skin, she also looked like a fourteen year old, but her hair and eyes were sort of a light-ish green, She had on a one piece that looked similar to what you would see Tinkerbelle wearing and was bright yellow in color, She had dark green wrapping on her wrappings along her arms and legs. She was also sporting dragonfly wings. Her hair went down to her the end of her torso but it was in a Spanish braid. The third one had white skin and purple eyes, she looked about 15. She was wearing dark purple boots that went to her shins. She had on a purple skirt that went to about the middle of her thighs; this was accompanied by a shirt that looked like Momo's only it was purple. She had on white gloves with purple fluff coming out. Her hair was purple and was done in a style strikingly similar to Momo's only she had pinkish bows on the end of her hair. She had what looked like purple lion ears and a purple lion tail; it had some sort of pinkish bow on it with a bell. After carefully observing all of them I decided it was going to make my presence known. I opened the door and loudly announced

"That guy you met in the park has a name you know, and that is Adrian Hartman!"

All eyes were on me now.

"Now that I have you attention" I smiled "I would like to take you up on your offer Momo, I would in fact like to join this group"

"You offered him to join?" Ryou said in shock

"I'm sorry but I think that he's…" Momo was interrupted by Ryou

"We don't have proof that he is!"

"I know but…" Ryou interrupted Momo again "Why did you do this?"

"Actually" Keiichiro said "We could use him to fill the spot of the fifth Mew Mew for the time being"

"No! We can't!" Ryou exclaimed "We don't even know if this is the guy!"

I then pointed to the hole the cat beast I fought had made when it bit me

"This enough proof" I said

Ryou sighed "Fine, Fine, but when we find the fifth Mew Mew we're wiping your memory"

I rolled my eyes "No your not"

I then diverted my attention away from the Hitler youth and looked at the girls "Well seeing as I'm part of the team now why don't you all introduce yourselves?"

Momo looked at me

"You should know my name already" She said in a snarky tone

"My name is Umi" The shark girl nodded "Please to meet you"

"The name is Aki!" The green haired one said before hugging me

"Uh…" I said with a pause "Please, respect my personal space"

I then looked at the purple haired girl.

"What is your name?" I asked

No response

"What is your name?" I asked again, a tad bit more stern

Still no response

"What the hell is your name!" I roared

The purple hair girl seemed like she was going to cry, the other three girls looked at me.

"She doesn't like to talk much" Umi said as she tried to comfort the purple haired girl.

"Well she could at least tell me her name" I said, still a little furious

"My…my…name is Lavender" She said in a very sweet voice

"See" I smiled "That wasn't hard"

I then looked at everyone again "If you need me I'm going to be in my room upstairs…good night"

I then quickly went up the stairs and got in bed. I slept peacefully for the rest of the night

I woke up the next morning and went down stairs, expecting breakfast. Instead I got something else. Ryou handed me a uniform, similar to his, except the vest was a maroon color and the pants were a brighter red.

"Your work uniform" He said "Put it on and get prepared for the day"

"And good morning to you" I said as I rolled my eyes, I then headed upstairs, got dressed, and then went downstairs and began to make preparations. A few hours later the four girls arrived, they weren't in their Mew Mew forms.

"So you guys actually have human forms?" I said, curiously

"Of course we do" Momo said in a you-should-know-this-you-dumbass, kind of voice.

I gave her the don't fuck with me stare "I appreciate your sense of humor but I'm not in the mood"

I held my stomach "Ryou won't even feed me"

"Well we could get you some cheese cake" Aki said "He's pretty good at making those kinds of things"

They have cheesecake here! I thought, Yes! Thank god for cheesecake

"Sure" I smiled "I would like some"

Aki then headed to what looked like the kitchen. After maybe an hour or so, she emerged with a cheesecake.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed

"Keiichiro said it was for all of us" Aki smiled

"Damn it" I said with a loss of enthusiasm "I wanted all the cheesecake"

Aki then cut a good sized slice of cheese cake for me and put it on a plate. I took the plate and smiled.

I then said something I thought I would never say again "Thanks"

"You're welcome" She giggled as I dug into my cheesecake.

After I finished my slice of cheesecake I was ready to face the day and quickly took care of the first customers with a gusto that was I had rarely exhibited since my father had died. Soon it was at the end of the day and I was relaxing, I then noticed a fuzz ball fly past me.

"What the fuck is that?" I said to myself

"It's what we use to track the Chimera animals" Ryou said as he walked by

I swear that guy can hear anything I thought to myself.

Soon Keiichiro made his way into the café

"Listen" He said in a rushed tone "There's been a report of another Chimera Animal"

Looks like their little robot sucks at tracking, I thought

"We're on it" Umi, Aki, and Momo said "But first we need to change into some other clothes, just so we don't go walking around in our work uniforms"

"Well then consider me gone" I said "Not gone as in I'm off the team, gone as in I've gone and kicked the monsters ass"

I then rushed out the door, hoping to at least get a little blood on my knuckles today.

After about ten minutes of constant searching I was beginning to get pissed.

Alright, where the hell is that thing! I thought. I suddenly heard what sounded like a lizard roar and smiled, There it is.

I then made my way to the sound of the calling and looked at the beast. It was a ten foot lizard man with black scales and four arms. I smiled as I cracked my knuckles.

"Hey Adrian" I heard Momo's voice say, I turned around and noticed Momo and the others were right behind me in their Mew forms.

"How long did it take you to change?" I asked out of curiosity

"We just got done changing, three minutes ago" Umi said

"How the fuck did you get here so fast then?" I asked

Momo pointed to the little fuzz ball

"So the thing does work" I said

The lizard then roared.

"Oh right…the lizard" I then said, realizing I had a job to do. The other girls said something that I didn't even bother to listen to and began to transform. In this time nothing was happening…and I HATE it when nothing happens in a fight, so instead of waiting for them to finish their transformation, I bull-rushed the lizardman. This work surprisingly well, as I soon slammed my fist into the chest of the lizard. I then followed with a knee to its stomach.

Ha-ha! I am the best! I thought, my ego boost was soon lost though, for the lizard grabbed me and pinned me to the ground. He was about to slam his three other free hands into my body when I heard Lavender shout "Ribbon Lavender Shot!" I looked over at Lavender and I saw that she now had a sling shot. It looked pretty damn high tech too. Also it had a little heart in the middle. My attention then went back to the lizard as a heart shaped pellet knocked into him, sending him back and in the process releasing me. I then proceeded to get up and land a roundhouse kick to the things chest. I quickly followed with an uppercut.

"Ribbon Lemonade Rush!" I heard Aki's voice said "Adrian get back!"

I did so and a miniature tornado soon engulfed the lizard, throwing him into the air, the lizard landed flat on his back. I looked over at Aki; it seemed her weapon of choice was a yoyo. The lizard soon got up and I heard Momo yell "Ribbon Peach Blossom!"

I laughed "That has got to be one of the stupidest names for an attack ever!"

Momo soon shot an energy blast in the shape of a flower at the lizardman. It slammed into the lizard, leaving a decent sized burn mark that looked like a flower.

"Daaaamn!" I said, getting pumped. I then ran up to the monster and landed an elbow blow to its chest

"Ribbon Shark Mirage!" Umi said as she played a melody on a blue colored flute, where she got it I have no clue. A tidal wave was soon summoned, this tidal wave turning into two decent sized water sharks and zoomed toward that lizard. I suddenly realized that I was in the way of the attack.

Shit! I thought as I got hit by the water sharks. A pain shot through my body, as if I was being chewed on by some aquatic beast. Fortunately, the lizard man was hit by the attack to and fell to the ground. I looked at the lizard, its body began to glow and it soon split into a purple gem and another one of those jelly fish thingies. I was going to ask this but then the pain shot through my body again.

"Adrian!" Umi exclaimed "Are you okay?"

"'Tis by a scratch" I said as I got up

"A scratch? You were hit by my Shark Mirage!" Umi said

"No I wasn't" I said

"Uh, Yes you were" Momo said in her snarky tone

"I've had worse" I said

"That is totally a lie" Momo responded

I rolled my eyes

"Listen" Umi said "Can we stop arguing and get back to the café?"

Momo and I nodded. The girls then set off for the café. I was right behind them. Adrian, I thought, You have probably just signed up for the best job ever.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hartman Chronicles

Adrian. I thought, you have probably just signed up for the best job ever, you get to defeat evil and quite possibly get a girlfriend for the first time in your life.

"So," I said and turned to Umi, "How do you think I did for a rookie?"

"I think you did fine," She said.

"I was thinking that until you got hit by the Shark Mirage," Momo chimed in, "Now I just think you did okay."

"I thought that you did great!" Aki exclaimed, and Lavender remained quiet, as per usual. We got back to the café and were greeted by Ryou.

"How did the mission go?" He asked.

"It went well, Adrian here got hit by the Shark Mirage." Umi said, pointing at me.

Ryou sighed

"It was just a scratch," I smiled.

Ryou changed the subject, "Any luck on finding the fifth Mew Mew?"

Umi shook her head again, "No luck."

"This is turning out to be harder than I thought," Ryou said and went back into the kitchen.

I decided that I had to do some grooming, seeing as I hadn't done it since the day before I got on the plane. I headed upstairs to a bathroom and grabbed a comb, I began to quickly comb my hair. I had to keep that ponytail well conditioned somehow. There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Who is it?" I called out, No response, "I said who is it?" I asked again.

"It's Lavender," A sweet voice said, "Listen I justwanted to talk to you."

"Really now, then by all means come in."

"I wanted to talk about it in the basement."

I stopped combing and headed toward the door. As I opened it, I saw Lavender was standing near the entrance.

"Show me the way," I smiled.

As we got closer to the basement my shirt began to feel itchy, I didn't know why though. I shifted uncomfortably as we got to the basement. When we first got into the basement I noticed that there were a lot of strange machines. One was had a tube coming out of it. My G.E.D. empowered mind looked and thought, That is probably the trash disposal. I took the hair off my comb and put it in the tube. The itch feeling flared up, it was horrible now, I knew that I had to take this shirt off other wise I was going to be scratching like mad.

"Hey Lavender," I said. "You don't mind if I take my shirt off do you?"

She shook her head. I took my shirt off and suddenly remembered the reason why I never took it off anymore, on my chest was a strange birthmark. It looked like a tiger and run its claws across my chest. Lavender looked at it in fright.

I chuckled, "Look that thing has been there ever since I was born, got me the name Tigerchest at the school I used to go to."

Lavender got close and inspected it.

"So why do you not talk so much?" I asked.

"Wellit's becausebecause," Tears started to well up in her eyes "I'm just afraid that people will be mad at melike my boyfriend always is!"

"Why would he be mad at you?" I asked, "You're actually a pretty nice gal."

"I don't know," Lavender said and started to cry, "But he yells at me every time we are together and alone, he even beats me!"

I turned serious. I knew what this was, the case of the abusive boyfriend. I knew that case a little too well, seeing as I had been a woman abuser before. Something strange happened though, instead of totally ignoring this statement, I began to question if this was what my old girlfriend felt like after I had yelled at her.

"Look, You know what you do when you have a boyfriend like that?"

"What is it?"

"You break off the relationship! You're only hurting yourself if you stay in a relationship like that,"

Why am I suddenly acting like this?, I thought, Did I get body snatched or something?

"It's more complicated than that."

Just as she finished the basement door swung open, Keiichiro was at the top of the stairs.

"Listen We've got another report of a monster attack!" He said.

I looked at Lavender. "I guess I'm going to have to wait for you to change."

Lavender nodded and headed upstairs. I put my shirt back on and headed up stairs. There I waited for all the Mew Mews to change out of their work clothes. Once they were all down and ready I looked at all of them

"Are we bringing Fuzzball with us?" I asked.

"We always do" Momo said, she got a little snarky "In case you didn't know"

I gave her the middle finger, "And in case you don't know what this means, it's the international symbol for (Bleep) you!"

All the girls looked at me in horror.

"Let's just go!" Umi said as she rushed out the door. The other Mew Mews followed

"Wait for me!" I exclaimed and hurried after them, "I got to get in on this fight too!"

After ten minutes or so we finally got to our destination, a local shipyard. Our quarry was as easy to spot as a giant octopus, because it was, in fact, a giant octopus.

"Okay if this turns into a tentacle hentai we are going to have some problems!" I said.

The girls said their cute little phrases and began to transform. I decided to bull-rush the monster. That strategy did not work as I was easily knocked into some barrels. The girls finished transforming and Momo looked at me.

"Baka," She said under her breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

Suddenly the octopus grabbed Aki, it held another tentacle as if it was going to jab her with it.

Damn this is turning into a tentacle hentai! I thought. I quickly got up and slammed my shoulder into the technical, changing its direction.

"Ribbon Peach Blossom!" Momo exclaimed and shot that energy flower thing at the octopus's tentacle, it slammed into the tentacle and Aki was soon released. She landed, gracefully, on her feet.

"Alright Aki," I said, "I need you to use that tornado move thing on me!"

"Why?" she asked.

"Trust me" I smiled

I made my way to the octopus's head

"Now!" I exclaimed

"Ribbon Lemonade Rush!" Aki exclaimed as a tornado engulfed me. It shot me straight into the air. I got a punch ready, and when I hit the monster right between the eyes, my punch also penetrated the octopus's skin. As I pulled my hand out I noticed that it was drenched in octopus blood.

"Niiiice" I smiled and looked at it.

"Ribbon Lavender Shot!" I heard that sweet voice say. I then jumped off the octopus as the heart shaped pellet went into the hole I had made. The octopus seemed to be on its last leg now.

"Alright Umi!" I exclaimed, "Finish it off!"

Umi nodded "Ribbon Shark Mirage!" She said and began to play her blue flute. A tidal wave was soon summon and it turned into four water sharks made of water. All of them shot towards the octopus. I quickly hit the ground because, like last time, I was in front of the monster. All the sharks hit their intended target this time and the octopus began to glow. As always that jelly fish thing left its body and it shrunk to its normal size. Umi went over to it and threw it in the water.

"It's a shame that the chimera's had to use an ocean creature this time," She sighed.

"Let me guess, you're an ocean fanatic?" I asked.

She nodded

I better not tell her about what happened at the Gulf Coast then, I thought to myself. I looked at Fuzzball, its eyes were glowing.

"What the hell does that mean" I said, pointing to the thing.

"That means someone at the café is trying to contact us" Momo said as she pulled Fuzzball's tail.

A holographic image of Ryou appeared "Girls and Adrian, head back to the café at once! We've got some news regarding the fifth Mew Mew!"

The image disappeared and we all looked at each other.

"Well" Aki said, with a little bit of a tear in her eye "I guess this means goodbye Adrian"

Lavender looked at me, as if to say, Please don't go

Umi looked at me "Well, it was a pleasure having you on the team," She smiled.

Momo had the strangest reaction though, she gave me a look as if to say, I wish we'd gotten to know each other moreI kinda like you.

I looked at Umi and smiled "Well it was great being here."

The five of us then set off to the café. I was overcome by a feeling of sadness. Even though I had known these people for at the most two days, they felt like family to me. We reached the café and I opened the doors for the girls.

"Thank you" They all smiled. We soon went into the café room Ryou and Keiichiro were there, in front of some huge screen.

"We've found the fifth Mew Mew!" Ryou smiled.

"How did you manage to find her?" Aki asked.

"There was some hair in our DNA analyzer when we got down there this morning, we decided to test it and it turns out, the owner of this hair has the DNA required to participate in the Mew Project" Keiichiro said.

"So who is it?" Umi asked

"We're getting a visual now" Ryou said. Soon what looked like a human body appeared on the screen. It began to quickly build the person. As it started on the hair though, I suddenly recognized who this program was creatingme.

Holy (Bleep)! I thought, I don't know whether to jump for joy and give myself away or stay quiet and let them figure out for themselves.

"Is that who I think it is?" Umi said.

"No way!" Momo exclaimed.

"It is!" Aki said in a very excited tone.

When the program finished constructing the body, its voice chimed "The person you are looking for is named Adrian Hartman."

"Impossible! He doesn't even have a birth mark!" Ryou shouted in disbelief.

Birthmark? I thought, wait second.

"Actually, I think I do have what you're looking for," I took of my shirt and pointed to the birthmark I had showed Lavender.

"I can't believe it!" Momo exclaimed, "You were a Mew Mew the whole time!"

Ryou looked at me with a new sense of trust, "Adrian I would like for you to follow me"

I nodded and followed him into yet another room. There, a strange looking machine stood.

"

This is the machine that will activate your Mew Mew DNA," He said, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded, "What do I have to lose?"

Ryou then pulled a lever and a red light shot out of the machine. I found myself in a tundra. I was cold and weak. I looked up and saw what I believe to be an astral Siberian Tiger looking at me. It seemed to want something.

I nodded "Let's do this"

The tiger leapt forward, going into my body. I suddenly felt a sense of warmth and I began to feel stronger. As suddenly as I was transported to the tundra, it was back facing the strange machine.

"Welcome to the team" Ryou smiled

"I'm glad to be on it," I nodded. I walked into the café and looked at the girls. They looked at me.

"Whelp," I smiled, "I'm on the team now."

"That's great!" The girls cheered in unison.

I felt this strange feeling, it was a sense of acceptance. I smiled, I had been wanting to feel this way for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

The Hartman Chronicles

"Welcome to the team," Ryou said, confidentially.

"Glad to be on it," I smiled and headed into the café. I looked at the girls.

"Whelp," I said, "I'm on the team now!"

"That's great!" They all cheer in unison. I took a seat by them and looked them in the eye.

"I've been meaning to ask you this" Momo said, "Where do you come from, Adrian doesn't sound like a common Japanese name"

"Well" I said, "I'm from Brooklyn, New York"

"Where is that?" Umi asked, curiously.

"It's in America," I said.

"America?" Aki asked with one of those dreamy sighs, "What is America like?"

I chuckled, "Well, it depends on where you are."

"What do you mean by that?" Momo asked.

"Well, America has a lot of things like huge cities, rolling planes, national parks, rocky mountains, small towns, deserts, beaches, suburbs, lakes," I started to explain.

The girls were looking at me as if there were deep in thought, probably imagining what America was like.

"America still has its faults, I can't think of any off the top of my head but I'll tell you when I can think of some," I said.

It was of no use, all the girls were still in dreamy stare.

"We need to go there one day," Aki said, with a dreamy sigh.

Ryou came out of the room. "I know this is unlike of me, but I was thinking that we should celebrate this occasion."

Momo came out of her trance.

"Why is he so special?" She asked, "We never had a celebration when I became a Mew Mew!"

Ryou looked at her sternly, "Because I wasn't in the mood."

"When have you ever been?" Umi teased as she came out of her trance.

"Anyways," Ryou said, "I was thinking the we could head to the beach."

"Really!" Umi exclaimed as sparkles filled her eyes "Oh could we please!"

"Well I think we should let Adrian decide, after all he is the newest member," Ryou said pointing at me.

I really wanted to do a night on the town, I thought. Then Umi looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Sounds good!" I smiled.

Damn dude! My brain said, Why are you confirming to what these girls want! You're Adrian Hartman! One of the best street fighters ever!

My heart shot back, Oh come on! This is the first time I've had a sense of belonging in years! You are NOT going to ruin this for me Brain!

Fine, My brain sighed, but don't come crying to me if you get insulted for being a girly man.

Umi jumped for joy, "Thank you Adrian!"

She planted a kiss on my forehead. I blushed; this was the first time I was actually kissed by a girl that I cared about. Momo looked at Umi with a hint of jealousy.

"Don't worry," I said as I looked at Momo, "The cheeks and lips still aren't taken!"

Momo stuck her tongue out at me playfully. I did the same to her. I looked at the girls and smiled "Well guys I'm heading to bed, Night"

"Night" The girls said as I headed up the stairs.

I got into my bed and went to sleep. Morning came quickly as the sun made its way onto my face. I tried to fight it but I guess nature was telling me that it was time to get up. I decided to do so. I went to my closet and put on my work uniform. I headed downstairs and noticed that I was probably the only one awake. I started to prepare the café for the day but I soon remembered that we were going to the beach. I looked at the kitchen; no one seemed to be there. I got an idea.

Maybe, I thought, I should make some treats for the others, I nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." I said to myself.

I headed into the kitchen and began to make cookies. Chocolate chip ones to be exact.

Let's just hope no one is allergic to chocolate, I thought.

Stop caring for them! My brain exclaimed.

Shut up, I thought back.

Fine, My brain sighed.

After about thirty minutes I was ready to put the cookies in the oven. As I put them in the oven I heard what sounded like foot steps coming down the stairs. Soon the kitchen door opened and Ryou was standing there.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Making cookies for you guys," I said, "I'm using my mom's secret recipe!"

"Speaking of parents, aren't yours worried about you?"

"Trust me you won't tell anyone else?"

"What is it?"

"My father was accidentally killed in a street fight when I was 10, and about a year ago a car crash took my mom from me!" I said with tears starting to well up in my eyes.

Ryou looked at me; he said something that shocked me.

"I'm an orphan as well, both my parents died in a house fire."

"So you know what it's like huh?"

"Yes."

I held out my hand "Promise that you or the Mew Mews won't ever leave me!"

Ryou shook my hand, "I promise."

"Now that we got that out of the way, I need to wait for the cookies to be done."

I heard footsteps again.

"What smells so good?" Keiichiro said.

"Cookies!" I called back.

Soon Keiichiro was in the kitchen.

"I see that you are a cook yourself," He smiled.

"Indeed I am" I nodded. Soon the timer for the cookies went off, "And with that I need to take out my master piece."

I took out the cookies from the oven.

"Want to try some when they cool?" I asked.

"Sure," Keiichiro smiled, Ryou nodded in agreement.

"I heard some of the conversation last night," Ryou said, "You're from America?"

I nodded, "Yes sir I am, I'm also a street fighter"

"Like a martial artist?" Ryou said, "I used to have a friend whose dad is one"

"Really?" I asked, "What's her name?"

"I can't remember" Ryou said, trying to hide something, "Although I'm thinking of meeting her again soon"

"I'd like to meet her too" I said, offering both Ryou and Kechiiro a cookie. Both of them took it and ate it.

"This is great!" Keiichiro said in amazement.

"Even better than your cooking Keiichiro" Ryou smiled, "And that's saying something!"

As soon as Ryou said something we heard the café door swing open.

"That must be the girls," Keiichiro smiled as he put the cookie on a plate, "Why don't you give these to them, I'm sure they'd like it"

I nodded, took the plate, and headed into the café.

"I made cookies!" I loudly announced.

The girls looked at me strangely.

"You can cook?" Momo teased.

"Hell yeah I can!" I said, "Guys can be good cooks too!"

"We learned that with Keiichiro," Aki said as I put the cookies down.

"Feel free to dig in" I smiled.

The girls each grabbed a cookie and bit into it, smiling.

"This has got to be one of the best cookies ever!" Umi exclaimed.

"I agree" Aki smiled.

Lavender gave a little nod and Momo gave the thumbs up. Ryou and Keiichiro soon came out of the kitchen and looked at all of us.

"Get into your swim suits and let's go!" Keiichiro said, "Also Adrian we have an extra swimsuit for you in your room"

I nodded and headed up to my room. There is found some swim trunks, they were a pale orange with tiger stripes on them.

"Fitting" I said and rolled my eyes. I put the swim trunks on and headed down stairs. The girls were all waiting for me, each of them were in a two piece. Umi's was gray, Lavender's was purple. Momo's was a light orange, and Aki's was a yellowish green. Ryou had on black swim trunks and Keiichiro had on brown ones.

"Let's go" I smiled and headed for the door. The others nodded and followed me. There wasn't much conversation on the way to the beach but as soon as the beach got in sight, Umi began to fidget a little. The second we stepped on the beach though, she surged toward the water and jumped in. She quickly went to the surface with a huge smiled on her face.

"Are any of you guys joining me?" She smiled.

I looked at the others.

"Alright guys let's do this!" I said and took off yelling "LEEEEEROOOOY JEEEEENNNKKKIIIINS!"

I jumped into the ocean. When I resurfaced I looked at everyone else, they were all giving me a dude-you-are-so-weird look.

"Please don't tell me you Americans do that a lot?" Umi asked.

"Nah," I smiled "I just wanted to do it because it's fun to say."

Umi nodded and the other girls ran after soon got into the water. We were very busy having fun when I noticed something coming towards us. It looked like a Sailfish fin.

"Guys!" I exclaimed, pointing to the fin, "I think we've got company!"

The girls and I quickly got of the water and wait for the beast to hit the shore. When it did I was surprise. It looked like a girl, only he skin was a dark blue color and she had a long, sword-like nose. She also had a sailfish fin coming out of her back along with a tail similar to what Umi had in her Mew Mew form. She also had webbed hands. The other girls said their cute little phrases and began to transform.

"How do I transform?" I asked. I slammed my hands together and looked at Sailfish girl.

"I'm ready for yabring it on!" I exclaimed.

My body began to feel weird all of a sudden. My skin and hair began to turn a pale orange and black stripes began to appear on my body. I felt my canines getting a little longer. I saw black cat ears sprout from my head. I turned around and looked at my back side, low and behold, there was now an orange, black stripped tail sticking out of it. I looked at my body, the six pack I had finally decided to show up along with the scar on my chest. I noticed my swim trunks had become beige color cargo pants that went down to my ankles. My shoes had vanished as well. I then saw a black head band with an orange tiger print in the center wra itself around my head. Light engulfed my fists, and when it disappeared I saw that I was now wielding what looked like diamond studded, brass knuckles.

"Sweet!" I said as I got into a fighting stance.

The Sailfish girl lunged at me, I ducked and as she flew over me I landed an uppercut to her stomach. She flew into the air.

"Damn!" I said looking at my hands "I didn't know I was that strong!"

Umi chuckled, "It is probably the added strength from the tiger"

"I don't care what it is!" I smiled, "It's awesome!"

The swordfish girl had now gotten up.

"Ribbon Shark Mirage!" Umi said as she played the melody on her flute. Soon a tidal wave was summoned and two water sharks surged forward. They made contact with the Sailfish girl but they didn't seem to do too much damage.

"I don't think water is a good type match up against this one!" I said.

"No duh!" Momo exclaimed in her usual dude-you-should-know-that tone, "Ribbon Peach Blossom!"

She shot an energy flower at the monster and sent it into the sand.

"That is how it's done!" Momo smiled. The Sailfish girl was quick to recover and tackled Momo, pinning the fox girl to the ground. The sailfish girl was about to jab Momo with her nose.

"Ribbon Lemonade Rush!" Aki exclaimed. A tornado engulfed both Momo and The Sailfish girl, sending them both into the air.

While they were falling to the ground, Momo was able to get the sailfish girl to release her grip. I jumped into the air and caught the falling Mew Mew. As we landed she gave me a soft smile.

"Thanks," She said.

"No problem," I nodded and put her on the ground.

The sailfish girl didn't seem to be happy that her prey had lived. She now had another target though, me. She got ready to lung, as soon as she did; I heard Lavender's sweet voice say

"Ribbon Lavender Shot!"

A heart shaped pellet soon smacked into the swordfish girl and knocked her into a sign. She slowly go up, I could tell that we were very close to killing her. My fists began to feel cold, and some words were on the tip of my tongue. Thinking that this was my technique I got when I fused with the tiger, I decided to test it out. I ran toward the sailfish girl and punched her in the stomach.

"Siberian," I said before punching her in the jaw, I held the fist in place as I heard what sounded like molars cracking "Uppercut!" I rose into the air engulfed by an icy wind. I could tell the wind added some extra umph to my blow. The swordfish girl hit the ground on her back a few seconds before I landed on my feet. She began to glow. A jellyfish thingy left her and she soon turned into a crystal, which shot up into the sky.

"What the hell is up with that?" I asked.

"I don't know," Umi said, "But it happens with all the humanoid monsters we face"

Ryou and Keiichiro soon made their way to us, clapping.

"You all did fantastic!" Keiichiro smiled

My body reverted to its original form and I looked at the other girls. They had assumed they're original forms too.

"So," I said looking at the girls, "What did you think of my Mew form?"

"I think it looked," Aki paused, "What is the term you Americans use?"

"Hot?" I asked.

"Yeah that's it" She said as she hugged me

Umi and Lavender chuckled as Momo rolled her eyes.

"Can we get back to what we were doing?" I asked.

"What were we doing?" Momo asked

"Having fun!" Umi cheered and raced back to the water. The other girls and I followed her and we were soon in the ocean, splashing each other. This moment made me think of my dad. I looked to the sky and knew that he was in heaven, smiling down on me in approval


	5. Chapter 5

The Hartman Chronicles

"Can we get back to what we were doing?" I asked, pointing to the ocean water.

"What were we doing?" Momo asked.

"Having fun!" Umi said and raced back to the water. The other girls and I followed her and we were soon in the ocean, splashing each other. I looked to the sky and let out a sigh of content.

"What are you sighing about?" Aki asked.

I turned to her and smiled, "Nothing."

"Alright" She nodded and splashed me. I splashed her back. Wegot into a splash fight. In the middle of this, I noticed a figure that belonged to a guy about Lavender's age.

"Bokuyo," Lavender said under her breath.

"Who is Bokuyo?" I asked.

Lavender ignored me and swam toward the shore. My curiosity got the best of me and I followed Lavender to the shore. We both walked up to the boy. The boy was about 5'9 with fair toned skin and dark brown, buzz cut hair. His eyes were a hazel color. He was wearing a black formal shirt and he had a red tie. His pants were slacks and had dark green color to them. He had blue tennis shoes on.

"Hey Lavender," Bokuyo said.

He turned to me and sized me up.

"So, who is this?" He asked.

"This is Adrian," Lavender said quietly, "He's just a friend."

"Really now?" Bokuyo said, "Well I'm pleased to meet you Adrian."

We shook hands. He whispered something in Lavender's ear. I instantly recognized the tone. I had used that same tone when my old girlfriend was seen with another guy and I wanted to beat her senseless for being with another boy.

Nothing good could come out of whatever he is saying, I thought.

Why do you care? My brain asked.

She's a friend, I thought back.

Yeah right, My brain said.

Lavender nodded and went back to the water; she didn't seem as energetic as before.

"Something is definitely up," I said to myself and went back to the water. I got in yet another splash fight with the girls. About thirty minutes later we heard Keiichiro's voice call to us.

"Okay Mews it's time to go!"

"Aww," Umi sighed and got out of the ocean with the rest of us. We were soon on our way to the café.

"Thanks for letting me go to the beach!" Umi said and nuzzled me.

I blushed, "Wellthanks."

Aki looked at me and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing," She giggled.

"Guys," Lavender said, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" We all asked.

"I need to go to the park in about an hour, okay?" She said.

"Alright," Ryou nodded, "Seeing as you are off today I suppose you could have a little fun."

I began to realize what Bokuyo had told her. He was probably asking if she would meet him at the park. I began to think of a way to get her out of this, and maybe even get her to break up with her abusive boyfriend. I thought long and hard. That thinking was interrupted by something, and that was me running smack into the café door.

Momo chuckled, "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing really," I said, I turned to Lavender, "We need to talk."

"Nothing huh?" Momo said "Then why do you need to talk to Lavender?

I gave Momo the stare of death, she quickly changed her tone.

"Ohokay I understand."

We entered the café and I took a seat next to a window.

"Alright Lavender," I said, "Let's talk."

"About what?" She asked.

"Your boyfriend," I replied.

"What about him?" Lavender asked,

"You need to break up with him; can't you see he is tearing you apart?" I asked.

Lavender looked down.

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"He's the only friend I have!"

"That's not true! You have a lot of friends right here in the café!"

"They never talk to me."

"Then talk to them!"

"My boyfriend doesn't want me to talk to them, or anyone."

"That is why I'm telling you to break up with him! He's keeping you from having the life you deserve!"

"Without him I'm nothing!"

"Nothing huh? Bull(Bleep)! You're someone who is protecting the earth from aliens!"

"If Bokuyo found out he would probably beat me. Like he always does."

"What! He beats you! Okay you have REALLY got to break up with him now sister!"

Tears began to flow from Lavender's face "But I don't want to be alone!"

"You won't be."

"Yes I will!"

"No you won't!"

"Why do you say that?"

"You have me, The Mews Mews, as well as Ryou and Keiichiro."

Lavender began to stop crying. She looked up at me with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Really?"

"Really,"

"Promise?"

"Promise,"

I held out my hand "Why don't we shake on it?"

Lavender nodded and shook my hand.

"Now I was wondering if I could go with you on your little trip to the park."

Lavender nodded "That sounds good, may I ask why you're coming along?"

"I know what he's going to do to you, and I don't want it to happen to you."

Lavender looked at me, concerned.

"What do you think he's going to do to me?"

"Beat you,"

"He always does, but it is time to put a stop to that!"

"Indeed! And we're going to stop it together!" I looked at my watch, "It looks like it has been an hour, let's go."

Lavender nodded and we both got up. We headed outside the café and towards the park.

"Adrian, Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away,"

"Do you... do you like me?"

"I don't really want a girl friend right now"

Lavender looked down, disappointed.

I kissed her on the cheek , "But that doesn't mean I'm that I'm not looking for a potential candidate for later"

Lavender blushed like mad. I guess this was the first time a guy actually cared for her. We got to the park and I saw Bokuyo. He saw me and Lavender.

"

You little cunt!" He roared.

Okay, My brain said, That is totally crossing the line!

Indeed, I thought back.

Lavender cringed a little.

"You littledon't you respect me?" Bokuyo shouted.

"Yes," Lavender whimpered.

"Then why are you cheating on me! I give you everything you need! Friends! Someone to love! Hell! I even take you to places you want to go! And THIS is how you treat me? By running off with some other guy!" Bokuyou snarled.

I grabbed Bokuyo's shoulder, "You are also abusing her jackass!"

Bokuyo knocked my hand off his shoulder, "Piss off!"

Lavender looked Bokuyo dead in the eyes.

"I'm breaking up with you and that's final!" Lavender exclaimed.

Bokuyo had reached his limit; he clenched his fist and punched Lavender across the face. He then followed with a knee to her stomach. Lavender collapsed, gasping for air.

"Alright! That is crossing the line!" I roared in anger.

"What are you doing to do to me?" Bokuyo laughed

I cracked my knuckles "Beat you to a bloody pulpwhat else do you think I'm going to do?"

Bokuyo got an Oh (bleep) look on his face. I slammed my fist into his ribs. I followed with a roundhouse kick to his face, knocking him to the ground. I slammed my foot into his spine.

"Listen I'm going to let you provided one thing, leave Lavender alone!" I snarled.

"I will! Please don't hurt me!" Bokuyo begged.

"Smart boy," I smiled. I flipped Bokuyo over and picked him up by the collar and punched him across the face "But I hate crybabies," I spat as I threw him to the ground. Bokuyo got up and bolted. I debated whether I should go after him or not.

Cowards like him aren't worth your time, My brain said.

Indeed, I replied.

Lavender stood up and looked at me.

"I saw everything, Why did you beat him up?" She asked.

"Why do you need to know?" I asked back.

"I thought you didn't like it when people were beaten up,"

I looked at her

"He deserved itthat is all I'm going to say."

Lavender looked to the sky, it was sunset now, "I guess it's time for me to go home."

I nodded my head, "I should be getting back to the café."

Lavender and I went our separate ways. After a while I came into an alleyway. I felt a strange presence, as if someone I'd known for a long time was here.

"Well, Well, Well Adrian," I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned around

"Hey Caleb," I smiled, "Long time no see."


	6. Chapter 6

The Hartman Chronicles

I heard foot steps behind me. "Well, Well, Well" I heard a familiar voice chime "Long time no see Adrian"

I turned around

"Hey Caleb" I smiled.

Caleb was 18, you couldn't tell though. He was very muscular for his age not to mention he was pretty tall too (6'9 to be exact). He had dirt blonde hair that went to his ears and was combed down. The eyes he had were blue and had the same tint as Ryou's, that being a very light blue. His skin was a fair tone but his face was covered with clay colored war paint. He didn't have a shirt on, showed that he had at least a 12 pack and more war paint on his chest. This time the war paint was in the shape of an eagle. He had dark, green leather shorts that went to his knees as well as dark green moccasins.

"Please" He said "Call me Shaman"

"Bull crap" I laughed "You're Caleb and will always be Caleb"

I then got into a fighting stance.

"I guess you came here for a fight?" I smiled

Caleb sighed "I already saw you beat the crap out of that kid…he had it coming to him"

"Alright but that doesn't answer my question" I said

Caleb chuckled "Well I'm going to fight you in the morning, provided I can find a place to stay"

I looked at him "Well I have a place to stay, but it's well…"

"What is it?" Caleb asked

"It's pretty girl" I said "And when I say girly I'm talking Barbie doll house girly"

Caleb rolled his eyes "Yeah, right. It'll take more than that to dissuade me from staying at some place free"

I sighed "Well then, follow me"

Caleb nodded and we began to head towards the café. As we neared the café Caleb's eyes grew wide.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed "You weren't kidding!"

I laughed "You're stuck staying here now!"

Caleb sighed as I opened the door. Ryou and Keiichiro stared at both of us.

"He's just staying the night" I said "Trust me he's potty trained"

Caleb whacked me on the back of the head and went up stairs. I followed in suit.

"Nice room you got here" Caleb smiled as he looked around my place

"So you want to sleep on the bed?" I asked

"No thanks" Caleb said "I'll take the floor"

"Do you want a blanket or anything?" I asked

"Nope" He said "I'm fine"

"Okay" I said "Suit yourself"

I then turned off the lights and quickly fell asleep.

When I awoke the next morning I noticed that Caleb was still asleep, so I quietly got out of bed, got my work uniform on, and headed downstairs. Ryou and Keiichiro were waiting for me.

"So who is that guy who brought in last night?" Ryou asked

"His names Caleb" I said

"And where do you know him from?" Keiichiro asked

"Well" I said "Caleb and I were in an amateur street fighting circuit till about a year ago when my mom died. I quit the league soon after."

"So why is he here?" Ryou asked

"So fucking clue" I said

I heard a bellowing yawn come from upstairs.

"He must be up" I smiled. Thunderous footsteps were heard upstairs, going into the hallway then down the stairs. Caleb emerged from the doors and smiled.

"Morning Adrian" He said

"Morning" I smiled "Caleb this is Ryou and Keiichiro, the owners of this place"

Caleb bowed "Pleased to meet you and thank you for letting me stay here"

Ryou smiled, something I'd never seen before.

"You smile?" I teased

"Yes I do" Ryou laughed "You just don't know how to invoke it"

Keiichiro looked at the war paint on Caleb's body and face.

"So why did you put this on" Keiichiro said, pointing to the war paint.

"I put it on to go with the whole shaman motif." Caleb said "There isn't really any significance behind it"

Keiichiro nodded. Caleb then looked at me and smiled.

"Why don't we have our fight outside this café"

I nodded "Good idea Caleb"

Both of us then walked out of the café and onto the side walk nearby. Both of us got into a fighting stance as ' (you know that Native American Street fighter) newest theme began to play.

"Dude he's actually letting you use that?" I said

"Hell yeah!" Caleb smiled "Now you take the first shot"

I then swung my fist at Caleb's face. He caught the punch and then proceeded to slam me into the ground. I quickly got up and tried to land a kick to Caleb's face. He caught that and then proceeded to spin me around several times before throwing me into a nearby wall. I collide with the wall and I left a minor dent in it. I quickly got up and charged at Caleb. He used my momentum against me and hoisted me over his shoulder. He then slammed me into the ground face first. I staggered to get up. He got out of his fighting stance and laughed.

"Come on Adrian is that all you got?"

I smiled because he'd done the one thing you never do in a street fight, let your guard down. I took advantage of this moment and landed an uppercut to his chin. As he flew into the air, I landed a kick to his chest. He hit the ground; he got up with easy though. I smiled and looked at him.

"I hope you can still have kids after this" I then snapped kicked him in the balls. As he cringed I kneed his head and followed by jumping behind him and landing a kick to his spine. Caleb fell onto the ground. He was knocked out.

"I win" I smiled

"Adrian!" I heard Aki's voice say. Soon the girls all ran up to me.

"Adrian what happened?" They asked

"I was just having a sparring match with my friend Caleb" I said

Caleb soon recovered from getting knocked out and stood up.

"It was a good fight, a bit short but none the less a good fight" Caleb remarked

I then introduced him to the girls.

"So you have a harem of underage girls?" Caleb chuckled "Pervert"

That got a laugh out of Momo.

"Anyways" Caleb said "I must be going, I have some other people to fight"

Caleb then walked off.

"Let's head back to the café" Umi suggested "Maybe Ryou has a new mission for us"

I nodded and I followed them in.

"Perfect timing" Ryou smiled "There has been a report of another Chimera attack"

"Sweet!" I exclaimed "It's time to kick some ass!"

Ryou sighed.

"You guys grab Fuzzball" I said "I'll be waiting out here"

After a few minutes the girls and I were outside.

"Alright" I smiled "Let's go!"

All of us rushed to our next destination.

After what seemed like 15 minutes we arrived at a shopping center. There we saw a wolfman terrorizing the local shopping center. Well I would say terrorizing, more like fighting someone I knew.

"Alright you damn furry!" Caleb's voice said "You're going to go to where you belong…IN HELL!"

I sighed and looked at the girls. I then slammed my fists together.

"Well then let's begin!" I said as the other girls said they're own catchphrases. Soon we had transformed into our Mew forms and were ready to fight.

"Oh great" Caleb spat "More of'em"

"Listen" Umi said "We're here to help!"

"Your kind should be purged from this world!" Caleb roared

I turned to Umi and whispered "He never really liked furries"

Umi sighed "Alright Mew Mews move out!"

I nodded and ran toward the monster. Its sights were set on Caleb so I didn't even see me coming. I soon slammed my fist into its spine. It roared in pain as and lurched back. Caleb grabbed it though and slammed its head into his knee. He then proceeded to throw the wolfman at me. I gave the projectile a punch in the jaw, sending it into the air.

"Ribbon Lavender Shot!" Lavender said as she pulled back her sling shot and shot a heart shaped pellet at the monster. The pellet hit the monster in the side. It looked at Lavender and let out a furious roar as it surged toward the girl. Momo quickly defended Lavender.

"Ribbon Peach Blossom!" Momo exclaimed as she shot an energy flower from her staff. This hit and the wolf soon had a third degree burn on its shoulder. The wolf turned around and lunged at Momo. Umi used her attack next.

"Shark Mirage!" She said as she played her blue flute. Soon a tsunami was summoned which turned into two water sharks. The sharks then slammed into the wolfman, causing him to cringe.

I then took that time to run of over to him and punch him in the chest.

"Siberian" I said as I slammed my fist into his jaw, I held it there so that I could hear the cracking of jawbones "Uppercut!" I then rose into the air as an icy wind enveloped me. The wolfman seemed phased by the punch, but not by the wind.

Damn fur, I thought

"Ribbon Lemonade Rush!" Aki roared as a tornado shot from her yo-yo and engulfed the wolfman. The tornado then flung him into the air. Caleb smiled as he then leaped into the air. Caleb collided with the wolfman. He grabbed the wolf's head and spun him around a few times before slammed the wolf's face into the ground. The wolf into the air after Caleb slammed him on the ground, as the wolfman fell; Caleb grabbed him and broke the wolf's spine with his knee. The wolf began to glow white. Soon it split into a jellyfish creature and a crystal. Caleb quickly grabbed the jelly fish creature and crushed it, purple ooze filling his hands. This gave time for the crystal to rise into the sky. Caleb then looked at all of us.

"Should I catch anymore of you people around here I will kill you" He spat as he walked off. When he was out of sight we demorphed.

"Boy your friend is a huge jerk!" Umi said

"You get used to him after a while" I remarked

"We probably should report our success to Ryou" Aki smiled

Momo nodded "To the café!"

As we walked back toward the café, I couldn't shake this strange feeling. It was if someone or something was watching me. If I was being watched I had to act fast, because the girls and I could be in deep trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

The Hartman chronicles #7

"Boy your friend is a huge jerk!" Umi said

"You get used to him after a while" I remarked

"We should probably report our success to Ryou" Aki smiled

Momo nodded "To the café!"

The five of us walked toward the café. I soon got a strange feeling, like something was watching my friends and me. I soon lost contact with the outside world and soon found myself in an alleyway.

"Where the hell, how did I…" I said as I looked at my surroundings. I then heard the sounds of girlish laughter echo through out the hallway.

"Who is there!" I exclaimed

"Oh" The voice said "No one"

All of a sudden an elf girl appeared out of nowhere. She had pale grey skin, long green hair, and emerald eyes. She looked about 15 and she was wearing a black breastplate. She also had black plate leggings; she looked like a female knight minus a helmet.

"No one huh?" I asked, "Who are you?"

The girl laughed "Zerius, but that is of no concern to you"

"Actually it is" I said "I want to know what the hell you are doing stalking me"

She smiled "No real reason, I'm just seeing what I'm up against"

"What are you?" I asked "A street fighter?"

Zerius laughed again "I maybe. If you excuse me though, I must be off"

She disappeared as quickly as she appeared

Okay, My brain said, THAT was really weird,

I nodded, Indeed, I thought.

Anyways we need to get back to the café, My brain said, I bet the girls are worried about us.

I then ran a bit faster, hoping that the next turn would get me to the café.

About thirty minutes later I finally made my way to the café and opened the door. The whole cast was waiting for me.

"So" I said, embarrassed "I got lost"

"Thank goodness you're back!" Aki exclaimed, "We were getting worried about you!"

I laughed

"I think it's time for you girls to head home" Ryou said "You need to be well rested for the mission"

The girls nodded and headed out. Ryou then held his head.

"Note to self: Never, under any circumstances, wipe the memory of those who saved the earth the first time, you may never know when you will need them again" He sighed

"What do you mean?" I asked

Ryou looked at me "There was a team of Mew Mews before you. They combated this alien threat the first time it happened. We whipped their memories for some reason. I can't remember but what ever it was, it was very stupid"

I looked at him "You think you could reverse the process"

Ryou shrugged "Possibly, maybe coming to the café would jog their memory"

"And maybe they can help us!" I said, "You know the saying two teams are better than one!"

Ryou nodded "Yes, but then we'd have to expand the café to fit more people"

I looked at him "You have the money?"

Ryou nodded "Yes we do"

I smiled "Then how about me, you, and Keiichiro work on the addition"

Keiichiro then walked up to us.

"Speak of the devil" I laughed

Keiichiro and Ryou looked at me oddly

"American saying" I said

"So what are you two talking about?" Keiichiro asked

"We were talking about bringing the original Mew Mews back" Ryou said

Keiichiro though a second "Well we'd need to expand…"

"And that is what Ryou and I were talking about" I laughed, "I was thinking that us boys could help build the addition to it"

Keiichiro thought for a bit longer and nodded "I'm all for it"

Ryou looked at Keiichiro and then at me "Well if Keiichiro is okay with it, I'm okay with it"

I nodded "When do we start"

"Tomorrow" Ryou said "I'll need to run this by the other Mews"

I nodded "Now if you excuse me I'm going to turn in for the night" I then got up and started towards the stairs

"Night guys" I said

"Good night" Ryou and Keiichiro said

The next morning I awoke and stretched. I then got out of bed, put my work clothes on and headed down to the café floor. There Ryou and Keiichiro were talking to the other Mews.

"Really?" I heard Umi's voice say in excitement "You're going to bring the original Mew Mew's back!"

"Indeed" Keiichiro's voice said

"This is going to be great!" Aki's voice cheered, "I can't wait!"

"It is going to be a little while though, until then you all need to be focused on the mission."

"Understood" All of the girl's voices said at the same time in agreement

I then walked closer to the group.

"Hey Adrian!" Umi exclaimed

"What has got you all excited?" I asked

"The original Mew Mews are coming back!" Aki exclaimed, "I'm so excited!"

"That or you took a pretty strong energy pill" I joked "Then again I think that is natural energy!"

Aki giggled, "It is natural energy"

Ryou then spoke up "It was Adrian's idea to get the original Mew Mews on board"

"Really?" Momo asked

"Yeah actually I…" I was interrupted by a high-pitched noise

"We've got another Chimera anima!" Ryou exclaimed as he quickly pulled out a laptop "And judging by the signal it should be near the aviary"

"Alright!" I exclaimed "Bring Fuzzball and let's go!"

The other Mews nodded and after a quick change into our casual clothes, we were off.

After about fifteen minutes of running we got to the aviary. There a giant eagle with bat wings and ears was. It let out an ear splitting screech.

I looked at the other Mew Mews "Alright you guys ready?"

The girls nodded, I then slammed my fists together.

"Well then, Let's begin" I said as I went into my Mew form. The other girls soon transformed and we set charged at the monster.

"Oh look" A familiar voice said, it was that of the elf girl I had met yesterday "If it isn't the Mew Mews"

"Who said that?" Umi asked, Suddenly Zerius appeared out of nowhere and laughed again.

"It is I, the person who is going to end your little group and finally take over the world" She laughed

"Of course!" I exclaimed, "Now that we got the typical villain plot out of the way let's get to fighting!"

Zerius laughed as she looked at the eagle bat and then pointed to us "Get them"

The eagle bat shrieked and flew into the air. It then dived towards us.

"Ribbon peach blossom!" Momo exclaimed as she shot an energy flower from her staff. The energy flower seemed to go no damage to the dive-bombing bird. The Mews and I then jumped out of the way as the bird swooped past us. The bird-bat circled around and tried to dive bomb us again.

"Ribbon Lavender shot!" Lavender exclaimed as she shot a heart shaped pellet from her sling-shot. The pellet just bounced of the bird-bat's head and it didn't seem to flinch. All of us jumped out of the way again as it swooped.

"Give it up!" Zerius laughed "This is the end of the line!"

Wait a second here, I thought, "Okay Aki I have an idea, use that rush of yours to slow it down!"

Aki nodded "Alright, Ribbon Lemonade Rush!"

Aki then let out a tornado and it engulfed the bird. Due to the increased wind resistance, the bird-bat began to slow down.

"Umi, Momo, Lavender, now!" I commanded.

The girls nodded and used all of their attacks and hit the monster. The attacks seemed to do major damage and the bird-bat began to plummet to the ground.

"Siberian!" I said as a cold wind enveloped my fist "Uppercut!"

I then hit the bird-bat square in the stomach and it began to glow. It then split into a small canary, a vampire bat, and a jellyfish thingy.

"Impossible!" Zerius said in shock "There is no way…"

"Uh yeah way!" I laughed "And you're next!"

I then tried to punch her before I could she disappeared

"Mark my words I will get you next time!" She said

When she vanished I sighed "We're dealing with a coward huh…I hate cowards"

I then looked at the girls

"Well we did a good job" I smiled "Let's head back to the café and tell Ryou about this!"

All of the girls nodded as we began to head off. As I walked home I was excited for what lie ahead and what the original Mew Mews where going to be like. I wonder if dad ever felt this way, I thought, and another thought entered my mind, I did.


	8. Chapter 8

The Hartman chronicles 8

"Well we did a good job" I smiled "Let's head back to the café and tell Ryou about this!"

All of the girls nodded as we began to head off.

"I can't wait to see the original Mew Mews!" Aki exclaimed, "It's going to be to so awesome!"

Momo nodded "Indeed I can't wait!"

I shrugged "They're probably going to be all girls but hey, I'm not complaining"

The other girls looked at me "You mean you're still looking for a date?"

"Possibly" I smiled "Then again I might not get into anything too serious. I am sixteen after all"

The girls looked at each other and began to talk. I couldn't understand them though, well except for one word, date.

Oh no, I thought; Now I'm going to have several girls after me.

Dude! My brain said, this is like your dream come true! Don't think that this is going to be bad!

But they're all… My brain interrupted me, Take what you can get!

All right, I thought.

Nothing much happened on the way back except the girls talking. As we entered the café, we saw Ryou and Keiichiro.

"Hello there" Ryou said "How did you guys do on the mission?"

"We did great!" Aki smiled "And we found that there is an alien leading this attack. She goes by the name Zerius"

"What does he or she look like?" Ryou asked

"Ask Adrian" Aki said as she pointed to me.

"Well?" Ryou said, "What does she look like?"

I then relayed to him what the girl looked like.

"So she's like Kisshu huh? Why are they here? Didn't we help them create a new planet to live on?" Ryou said to himself

"Well I don't know but she's here and wants to take over the world" I said

"Of course" Ryou said, "That was what the aliens wanted to do last time"

Keiichiro looked at us "Well I think we should stop for the night and do some more research. Ryou let's go"

Ryou nodded and got up. As they left I took a seat and the girls eyed me in an odd way. Aki then came over to me.

"Hey Adrian" She said

"Hey Aki" I smiled "What were you and the girls talking about?"

"Oh" Aki chuckled "Nothing"

"Really because I heard the word date" I said

I quickly looked around the café all the girls were blushing slightly.

"Ah so you guys want to see who can become my girlfriend first?" I laughed "Well I'd have to get to know you guys first"

Aki nodded shyly "Yeah"

"So Aki" I said "What do you like to for fun?"

"Well…" Aki said in deep thought, I interrupted her "How about we go for a walk in a forest behind the café?"

Aki's eyes lit up "That would be great!"

I nodded "Sounds good, when are we going to do it?"

"Tomorrow?" Aki suggested

"Sounds good" I smiled

Aki nodded and gulped "Alright I…I'll be waiting"

I gave the thumbs up "Okay! If you excuse me I'm going to go to my room and hop on my Facebook"

"Facebook?" Umi asked

"A social networking site" I said, I then went upstairs and updated my Facebook, after a few conversations I soon found myself tired and I headed off to bed.

The next morning I woke up and headed downstairs. Ryou and Keiichiro had some building supplies ready.

"Hey there Adrian" Ryou smiled "You want to help us with the creation of the addition?"

I shrugged "Sure, I do need to get stronger"

Keiichiro nodded, went over to me, and handed me a hammer and some tails.

"You can help with the framing" Keiichiro said

"I will" I smiled as I grabbed the working tools. I then began to hammer away and I was soon making framing. The hours seemed to fly by until the café door opened and I heard Aki's voice.

"Hi Adrian" She smiled

"Hey Aki" I said as I hammered away

"What are you working on?" Aki asked

"The framing for the addition to the café" I said

"Oh that sounds cool, you mind if I help?" Aki asked

"Go ahead!" I smiled "All I need you to do is hold this board in place"

Aki nodded and put her hands on the board. I then began to hammer away.

"So Adrian, did you have any girlfriends in America?" She asked

I sighed "Yes, but I treated her like a dish rag"

"What do you mean?" Aki asked

"I didn't treat her the right way" I said "Look I don't want to talk about it now alright"

Aki nodded

"So do you have any family?" I asked Aki

"Well I do a younger brother and a younger sister, plus a mom and dad," Aki said

I smiled "I was an only child, I do wish I had a sibling but oh well"

After a few more conversations Ryou came up to Aki and me.

"Adrian you're free to go for today" He said, I nodded and got up.

"Alright Aki" I said "Are you ready to go?"

Aki nodded "Yes, Yes"

She and I then headed outside and went behind to the forest. As we walked deeper into the forest Aki seemed to look at everything, from the flowers, to the bugs, to the leaves on the trees.

She took a deep breath to help take it all in. "This is so beautiful!"

I nodded, although I probably didn't appreciate it as much as she did.

"Yeah it's pretty nice," I said. We soon came to clearing in the forest; there was a rock in the center of it.

"You want to take a seat?" I asked

Aki nodded "Sure!"

She then sat on the rock and I sat next to her.

"So, do you like being a Mew Mew?" I asked

"I do" Aki smiled "It's great to know you're doing good and I got to meet a lot of cool people"

"Like me?" I asked

Aki blushed then nodded "Like you"

"Thanks" I said, I blushed slightly "Not many people tend to give me a complement like that, normally it's you're a jerk or you're too violent."

Aki looked at me "Then they didn't get to know you too well"

I smiled "Not a lot of people get to know me that well"

All of a sudden I heard a poof sound followed by a puff of smoke.

"Well, Well, Well" Zerius's voice laughed "It seems that I have two of the Mew Mews alone, time to finish you off for good!"

"Yeah" I laughed "For good"

Aki looked at me and I looked at her and nodded.

I then slammed my fists together and exclaimed "Mew Tigerchest on the scene!"

I then went into my Mew form, Aki had said her phrase and transformed as well.

Zerius smiled and took out a twig, a crystal, and a jellyfish thing. She put all of them in her hand and soon they three things became a ball of white energy. She then threw it at the ground. All of a sudden the white energy turned into a huge tree girl. It looked like Treebeard from the Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, only a female. The Tree girl roared and tried to stomp us flat. Aki and I tumbled out of the way as it's foot his the ground. It then shot sharp sticks at Aki.

"Ribbon Lemonade Rush!" Aki exclaimed as a tornado shot from her yoyo weapon. The twigs scattered and hit the trees surrounding the clearing. When the twigs made contact with the trees, the tree girl cried out in pain. I looked at Aki.

"Okay I have a plan, but it involves a little tree destruction" I said

Aki looked at me as if to say, please don't do it.

"Sorry but I think it's the only way" I said. I then ran over to a tree and broke a branch from it, then, I broke one from another, and another. The tree girl was now howling in pain. I then got in front of Aki and looked at her.

"Okay now I need you to uses your Lemonade rush on me" I said

Aki nodded "Ribbon Lemonade Rush!"

A tornado surrounded me and I was shot into the air,

"Siberian Uppercut!" I exclaimed as I put my hands forward, I soon became an Icy bullet. I hit the tree girl in the chest and came out the other side. The tree girl roared in pain as she began to glow white. She then split into the twig, the crystal, and the jellyfish thing. When I landed I felt all sticky, I was cover in Chloroplast. I looked at Aki

"Well I'm going to need a good shower before the day is out" I laughed

Zerius stomped her foot and disappeared.

Aki then went over to me "You okay?"

I nodded "I am"

Aki then turned and looked at the sky, the sun was now setting.

"It is so beautiful" Aki smiled

"And do you know why is it so beautiful?" I asked

"Why?" Aki asked

"Pollution" I said, "Just goes to show you that even the bad things can produce good results"

I chuckled to myself; I was beginning to sound like my dad. Too bad he wasn't here, but I knew in my heart that he was proud of me. That was all that mattererd


	9. Chapter 9

The Hartman chronicles 9

Aki then turned and looked at the sky, the sun was now setting.

"It is so beautiful" Aki smiled

"And do you know why it is so beautiful?" I asked

"Why?" Aki asked

"Pollution" I said, "Just goes to show you that even the bad things can produce good results"

I chuckled to myself

"What is it?" Aki asked

"Oh nothing" I smiled. I then looked at the time "We should be getting back to the café now"

Aki nodded "Lead the way"

Aki and I then walked back to the café, we said our goodbyes. She then headed home and I went to bed.

I woke up the next morning and I went downstairs to help work on the additions to the café. As I did I heard footsteps behind me and then Umi's voice.

"Hi Adrian" She said "How have you been?"

"Fine thanks" I smiled "I'm just helping build the additions to the café"

Umi nodded "That's good"

There was a short pause.

"Listen I wanted to ask you something, do you well want to go on a date?" Umi blushed

"Well let's see" I said "I don't know where we could go but if I think of something I'll let you know. What do you like anyways?"

Umi looked at me "Well I do like the water"

I nodded and went back to my work. Umi then walked away. After a few more minutes

Ryou called to me "Break time Adrian!"

"Sweet!" I said as I got up, I then looked at Ryou "You don't mind if I take a short walk do you?"

Ryou shook his head "No but make it quick"

I nodded and went outside, I then began to for bulletins and the like. I soon came across the sign where I had picked up the flyer to go to the Mew Mew café. Now there was a flyer for a new aquarium.

She'll like this, I thought as I headed back to the café. When I got in Ryou and Keiichiro looked at me.

"My that WAS quick" Ryou chuckled "Why don't you sit down and have something to eat"

I nodded and sat down.

"So Adrian" Keiichiro said "I see the girls have begun to take a liking to you"

I laughed "Yeah I think they're having a little competition on who can win my heart"

All three of us chuckled.

"Girls will be girls" Keiichiro smiled

"I wonder why the like me anyways" I said

"Well you seem like a nice guy to be around" Ryou said

"Yeah…there are a lot of things about me that you guys still don't know about yet" I said "Very bad things"

"Like what?" Ryou inquired

"I'm not telling you just yet" I said

Keiichiro nodded "That is understandable"

Umi then walked up to the table and sat next to me.

"Just the person I needed to see" I smiled as I handed her the flyer.

Umi looked at it and nodded "I'd love to go!"

I smiled "Then it's a date then"

Umi looked at the flyer some more "It looks like it is going to open today!"

I looked at the other guys "Well then if I'm off work soon we'll go"

Ryou and Keiichiro laughed

"You're released for today" Ryou smiled

"Okay then" I said as I got up "Well Umi, you want to head out?"

Umi nodded "Let me just get into my casual clothes first"

After a quick change she and I were at the door, we opened it and headed outside. We began to walk, as we did I felt like asking her some questions.

"So Umi" I said "Do you have any parents?"

Umi nodded "A dad, my mom abandoned the family soon after I was born"

"That sucks" I said

"I never let that get me down though" She smiled "Do you have any parents?"

"They're both dead" I said

"That must really hurt sometimes" Umi said sympathetically

I looked at her and winked "I never let that get me down though"

Umi smiled and blushed as little "So what is America like?"

I looked at her "Well it's kinda like Japan, minus the superhero school girls and some customs"

Umi nodded "I've heard it is a nice place"

"It is" I said "But everyone seems to be complaining about something whether it be the government, illegal immigrants, the president, god sometimes I wish they'd all just shut up"

Umi nodded "So what grade are you in?"

"I got a G.E.D" I said "I needed to graduate high school quickly and become a street fighter after my mom died. I might take college courses online but that is still a long ways off."

Umi nodded "Well that sounds exciting…you get to skip school for a little while"

"The wonders of the American education system" I laughed I then noticed that we were closing in on the aquarium. Umi did as well so we stopped the conversation. We went inside and began to look around.

"So what is your favorite underwater animal?" I asked

"A great white shark" She smiled

"Ah, I personally don't have any favorite animals I tend to like them all" I chuckled "Provided they don't try to kill me"

Umi nodded and began to walk around the aquarium some more. She seemed to stop at every single exhibit and look at the creatures in awe.

"Yep you're a sea lover" I laughed as I looked with her.

Umi looked at me and smiled.

"So why do you and the girls like me anyways?" I asked

"Well at first you seemed like a total jerk" Umi admitted "None of us really wanted to have you on the team, except Momo. I don't know what she saw in you that first time but she liked your cocky attitude"

I laughed "Continue"

"Also we did see you in the park that one night when you beat that Chimera anima. We honestly didn't think that a human could actually defeat them."

"Why is that?" I asked

"Because only our attacks could separate the Chimera anima from the animal" Umi said "So we knew something was up."

I smiled "So when you all found me at the café what did you think?"

"Well" Umi said "Everyone except Momo and Aki feigned excitement. To be honest we really didn't want to have you on the team. But whatever Ryou says goes"

I nodded

"Once we started hanging out with you though, you seemed to be a nice guy. Heck you even managed to get a conversation out of Lavender, that takes talent" Umi smiled

I nodded "Yeah, I can't say I was fond of you at first either. Although I'll tell you this, the night Momo talked to me was the night I started feeling something that I hadn't felt in a long time. It was like someone actually cared. I felt as if this was as good a time as ever to turn over a new leaf"

Umi nodded

"And you girls, well you were some of the first people whom were kind to me" I smiled "You all have grown on me. Like sisters to say"

Umi nodded, she was about to say something but something came over the loud speakers.

"The free killer whale show is going to be happening in 5 minutes! If you're interested head to the Whale-a-theatre now!" The loud speakers announced

"What a cheesy name" I laughed "Let's go anyways"

Umi chuckled and we started to walk to the Whale-a-Theatre. When we got in we quickly looked for a seat and sat down. After some more waiting the show finally began. One of the first tricks was to have the killer whale jump through a hoop. Umi looked on the feat in awe, I just watched, after a few more tricks smoke started to surround the theatre.

"I see you humans came to enjoy a little show" Zerius's voice said.

I looked at Umi, she looked at me. The smoke began to descend and it provided excellent concealment for our next step. I then slammed my fists together.

"Get ready!" I said as I went into my mew form. Umi said her little phrase as well and soon the smoke cleared.

Zerius was standing on the water, holding a jellyfish thing and a pink crystal. She combined the crystal with the jellyfish and then threw it at the whale. The jellyfish made contact and killer whale began to turn into a whale-man. He looked extremely buff, like one of those over obsessed body builders.

"Alright!" I smiled as I leapt forward "I'm ready to kick some whale man ass!"

The whale man jumped out of the tank as if to say, bring it on chump. I was quick to land the first attack, a punch right to the ribs, unfortunately it seemed to not even phase him. He then grabbed me by the head and threw me into the stands. I got up, seemingly unharmed and I jumped into the air, hoping to land a punch to his face. The whale man easily smacked me out of the sky and I hit the pavement.

Zerius laughed "I guess you aren't so strong after all!"

Umi looked around, she then got an idea. She picked up a small very small pebble that someone may have left in the stands and chucked it at the whale man. It hit him in the eye and he turned his attention to Umi. Umi ran as fast as she could over to a generator. She then hoped onto it. The whale man soon caught up and let out a smile as if to say, I win! He then tried to punch Umi, but she barley dodged, instead he slammed his fist into the generator. Since his hands were still cover in water, several thousands volts of electricity, coursed through him. The whale roared as began to glow white. It soon split into the whale, the crystal, and the jelly fish thing. I went over to the whale, picked it up and threw it back into the tank. Zerius looked in shock.

"No! Not again! Mark my words Mews" She growled "I will get you!"

She then disappeared. Umi and I powered down.

"Well that sure was fun" I laughed "By the way nice strategy there"

I held out my hand for her to give me a high five, she did.

I smiled and looked at Umi "Why don't we head back to the café?"

Umi smiled "Sounds good"

I then walked back with Umi. I then began to think to myself.

You know what maybe I'm not such a bad guy after all… I then smiled as smile of pure happiness. Something I hadn't done in quite a while.


	10. Chapter 10

The Hartman Chronicles 10 part 1

"Well that sure was fun" I laughed "By the way nice strategy there"  
I held out my hand for her to give me a high five, she did.  
I smiled and looked at Umi "Why don't we head back to the café?"  
Umi smiled "Sounds good"  
I then walked back with Umi.

"So Adrian" Umi asked "How long do you think it will be until the expansions to the café are finished?"

"At the rate we're going?" I asked "About a few weeks"

Umi smiled as we walked up to the Café doors

"I can't wait" She smiled, she then looked at me "I had a great time at the aquarium today"

"Yeah I did too" I smiled as I opened the café doors "See ya tomorrow?"

Umi nodded "See you tomorrow"

I then went inside the café and relaxed a bit. After that I started working on the extensions to the café. Next thing I knew it was time for bed. So I went upstairs and slept.

The next few weeks were generally uneventful. There were a few chimera attacks and we finished the addition to the café other than that there was nothing major. That was until Thursday. I woke up, got on my uniform, and headed downstairs. The place had that empty feeling. Like no one had been there in ages. I looked around for any sign of life but instead found a note. It read:

Dear Adrian,

Something came up. We've gone to the Tokyo Tower, please get there soon.

Your Manager,

Ryou Shirogane

I sighed and got something to eat, and took a seat by the window. As I looked outside the window I spied someone familiar. He was white about 5 foot 2, he had on blue shorts with a yellow trim, a headband, fighting tape on his hands and feet. And the strangest hair I've ever seen. It was bright orange and kind looked a kickboard you use for swimming. The hair went a good few inches past his face and past the back of his head. All I can say is that he looked weird. I wanted to check this guy out so I went outside and walked closer to him. He was talking to a crowd of fans.

"So Adon" One of the fans said "Can you live with yourself knowing that you killed an opponent in a street fight?"

The orange haired man laughed "Cyrus Hartman? That man was pathetic!"

The orange haired man gave the thumbs down "Weakling like him deserved to die because in the world only the strong survive!"

A rage built up within me, how dare he disgrace my father like that! I quickly walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around

"Sorry" He spat "Only one fan at a time please"

I punched him across the face "I'm not a fan of the man who murdered my father!"

Adon rubbed his cheek "Well, Well, Well. It seems Cyrus did have a kid after all"

I smiled "Yes and you better your sweet as I'm coming to avenge him!"

"So you want a street fight?" Adon laughed "I don't have time for an amateur like you!"

I smiled "So the current King of Mauy Thai is going to back down from a challenge? Ha! Sagat never would have!"

Adon looked at me with fury in his eyes.

"Very well!" He roared "D.J. my theme music!"

Adon's newest theme began to play and Adon got into his fighting stance.

"I'll show you just how strong I am!" He laughed

I got into my fighting stance, but I didn't say anything.

Adon made the first move.

"Jaguar tooth!" He exclaimed as he shot forward with his foot out, ready to kick me. I caught the foot and slammed him into the ground. Adon got up quickly.

"Rising Jaguar!" He exclaimed as he tried to knee me in the jaw. I dodged and followed with a blow to the chest. Adon hit the pavement again and grunted.

"You're lasting longer than I expected" He spat. He got up and lunged at me. He successfully landed a few punches but I landed a few of my own. I then round housed him across the face and followed with an uppercut. Adon was his by the roundhouse but dodged the uppercut. He followed with several quick punches to my stomach. He successfully managed to knock the wind out of me and I collapsed onto the ground. Adon laughed and jumped on me, he began to punch my face furiously. I could feel myself starting to black out.

"Pathetic!" Adon laughed

Suddenly I heard a voice from the crowd, it was Momo's

"Adrian!" She exclaimed "Adrian is that you!"

Adon paused for a second and tried to look for Momo, that second was all that I needed. I head butted him in the special male area and he cried out in pain. He fell off me.

"God damn it!" He exclaimed. I then picked him up and kneed him in the stomach several times before slamming his face into the ground. As I lift my hand from his head I noticed that he'd been knocked out. I smiled and gave the two fingered victory sign.

I then looked at Adon's unconscious body.

"Just be lucky that I didn't kill you" I smiled as I walked towards Momo's voice. The crowd soon scattered and I easily found Momo.

"Adrian" She said "Are…are you alright?"

I nodded "I am"

I then paused for a second; I then grabbed her and kissed her on the lips.

"Thanks for helping me win the fight" I said, I soon let her go. Momo was blushing like mad.

"No…no problem" She said "We've got to go to the Tokyo Tower though"

I nodded "Right behind ya"

Momo nodded and the two of us soon ran off toward the tower. All the time I was wondering what monster awaited me there

Continued in part 2


	11. Chapter 11

The Hartman Chronicles chapter 10 part 2

"Adrian" Momo said "Are…are you alright?"

I nodded "I am"

I then paused for a second; I then grabbed her and kissed her on the lips.

"Thanks for helping me win the fight" I said, I soon let her go. Momo was blushing like mad.

"No…no problem" She said "We've got to go to the Tokyo Tower though"

I nodded "Right behind ya"

Momo nodded and the two of us soon ran off toward the tower.

"You mind not telling any of the other Mew Mews what happened here?" I asked

Momo nodded "Will do…Adrian…do you…"

"Love you?" I asked "Well I just didn't know how to say thanks"

Momo nodded "So what do you look for in a girl?"

I laughed "I know the right one when I see her"

Momo nodded and we kept running. We soon got the Tokyo Tower. As we stood looked up it we heard what sounded like the shattering of glass, a huge robot dog fell out of the top of the tower and sped towards us. I jumped and pulled Momo out of the way as the dog crashed at the spot were we were previously standing.

"Thanks" She smiled

"No problem!" I said "Time to transform?"

Momo nodded "Time to transform"

I then slammed my fists together while saying "Mission start!"

Momo soon transforms as well. She then went to the automatic sliding doors of the Tokyo Tower; she stood in front of them. Nothing happened.

"Allow me to get that for you Momo" I said as I put my hands through a little gap in the doors and forced them open.

"Thanks" She smile

"No problem, again" I winked back. We then went to the elevator. We pressed a button and thank god it was working! Both of us stepped in.

"Top floor?" Momo asked

"Top floor" I nodded as I hit the top floor button on the keypad. As the elevator began to move the lounge music started to play. I sighed, lounge music always made me want to get out of the elevator quicker. After a good minute or two the elevator arrived on the top floor. As the doors opened Momo and I barreled out, almost crashing into each other.

"Sorry" Momo and I said at the same time

"Its okay" We both responded

Both of us blushed.

"Anyways" I said as I looked over and noticed that one of the windows had been taken out by something big "I think we're on the right floor. Let's do some searching!"

Momo nodded and both of us began to look around.

"Ribbon Ringo Pulse!" I heard a voice say as several red waves shot through out the ground. Momo and I nimbly avoided them and looked at each other.

"I think down that hallway is where we'll find them" Momo said

"So shit Sherlock" I joked

Momo gave me a disapproved look and both of us resumed our running. We soon came to a fair sized room. In it were the Mew Mews I was familiar with and 7 others I didn't even recognize. (All of these are girls mind you) One had pink hair, a pink blouse, black cat ears and a black cat tail it had a dark red bow with a bell on it. Another had dark blue hair done in two buns. She had on a lighter blue uniform. The third had green hair, a green uniform, and some strange white antenna like things coming out of her hair that went down to her knees, the fourth was a short one with yellow hair, a pale yellow uniform, monkey ears, and a monkey tail, the fifth was a tall girl, she had long purple hair, a maroon colored two piece, fox ears, and a fox tail. The Sixth one had one had bunny ears a very pale yellow blouse, similar to the one the pink haired one had, she also had a pale yellow cat tail and had the same kind of bow and bell on it. The seventh and final one brown hair with a good sized red bow in it. She had on a red uniform with seemed to have red flower petals instead of a skirt, she also had some lady bug wing shaped things coming out from the back regions.

"We've tried everything!" The Green haired one said "There is nothing that could break through that!"

They pointed a huge girl; she had chrome skin and red eyes.

"And now the Houndmaster will finish you!" The girl laughed

I stepped out of the shadows as Adon's theme (the one he had used last time) began to play.

"Girl, I'm really happy for ya and Imm'a let you finish but Lowskey was one of the best houndmasters of all time!" I joked

I felt as if all eyes were on me "Sorry it is an American thing"

I then ran forward. Two robot dogs lunged at me. I ducked under one and caught the other. I then slammed it into the ground and drove my fist into its stomach. I pulled out several wires as the dog yelped. It soon shut off. The other dog knocked me down and tried to bite me. I grabbed its jaws and forced them apart. The sparks flew.

"Hell yeah!" I cheered "I am awesome!"

I then pushed the dog off me and got up.

"You're next Houndmaster" I smiled. I then jumped into the air and landed a punch to her face. It seemed to of made a huge dent in the monster. I followed with a punch to the chest. I then spun around and slammed my fist into her chest again. A cold wind blew around my fist

"Siberian" I said as I slammed into the jaw of the Houndmaster "Uppercut!" I then rose into the air as the cold winded ripped open the chromo plating of the monster. I gracefully landed on the ground.

"All right girls! Open up!" I exclaimed

The next second the air was filled with the phrases of the attacks. I couldn't decipher which one was which. As the attacks then surged forth and struck the monster in the opening. It roared and began to glow white. Soon it spilt into a pink crystal, a Houndmaster Loskey figurine, a sheet of metal, and a jelly fish thing.

"And that is how it is DONE!" I cheered "Nice job girls"

"Who are you?" The pink haired girl asked

"Names Adrian Hartman" I smiled as I held out my hand "Yours"

"Ichigo Momomiya" She said

I turned to the blue hair girl "Your name?"

"Mint Aizawa" She said

I looked at the green haired girl "Yours?"

"Lettuce Midorikawa" She said

Who the hell names their kid Lettuce I thought as I looked at the blonde kid "Your name?"

"Pudding Fong" She smiled proudly

Okay Japan is serious fucked up I thought as I looked at the Purple haired girl "And yours?"

"Zakuro Fujiwara" The purple haired girl replied coldly

"You seem like such a people person" I said as I moved to the bunny eared girl "Name?"

"Berry Shirayuki" She said

I then looked at the girl with the bow "Yours?"

"Ringo Akai" She said

I breathe a sigh of relief "Now that we got that out of the way. You want to head back to the café?"

The girls nodded as they demorphed

"Sure" All of them except Zakuro said

"Alright then let's go!" I said

One elevator ride later we were walking down the street.

These girls don't seem too bad I thought as I smiled Let's just hope I can remain on good terms with them


	12. Chapter 12

The Hartman Chronicles 11

I breathe a sigh of relief after introducing myself to 7 new people "Now that we got that out of the way. You want to head back to the café?"

The girls nodded as they demorphed

"Sure" All of them except Zakuro said

"Alright then let's go!" I said

One elevator ride later we were walking down the street.

I began to think about things that made me smile. Momo then walked up to me.

"Adrian?" She asked

"Yes?" I replied

"Do you…like me?" She said

I laughed "Like I said before that is for me to know and for you to find out"

Momo looked down "So you want to go on a date sometime?"

I shrugged I'd already been on a date with Umi and Aki so I guess it couldn't hurt.

"Alright when and were?" I asked

"I was hoping that we could go to the Tokyo Game Show next week" She said

"Sure why not" I smiled

Momo nodded and walked forward a little bit.

I then looked at the other Mews. I decided to make my way over to Ringo.

"Hello there" I paused for a second to think of the girls name "Ringo?"

Ringo nodded "Yes Adrian"

"How are you?" I asked, trying to start a conversation

"Well I'm good" Ringo said "You?"

"I'm fine" I then noticed a nice looking pendant on her neck "What is that pendant for?"

Ringo grasped the pendant "This?"

"No the pendant on your leg" I laughed "Of course I'm talking about that!"

Ringo nodded unsure of whether I was joking or yelling at her.

"It is a very special pendant my mom gave to me" She said

"And where is your mom?" I asked

Ringo looked up at the sky.

"Your mom is dead too huh?" I asked again

Ringo nodded softly.

"Well" I said as I held out my hand to her "Orphans like us have got to stick together!"

Ringo then took my hand and shook it "Thanks"

I smiled "No problem"

We were soon at the café, in the café we saw that Ryou and Keiichiro were seated at a huge, round table.

"Hello there Mew Mews" Ryou smiled "Glad to have you seven back"

"Good to be back" Ichigo smiled. All of us then took a seat at the table.

"Keiichiro and I made something for you" Ryou said again. Keiichiro then disappeared into the kitchen and about thirty seconds later, he came out with a huge cake. Our eyes began to sparkle at the thought of eating some cake. Keiichiro cut the first slice and handed it to Ichigo. Then Mint, Then Lettuce. He kept going until everyone had decent sized slice of cake.

"Now can we dig in?" I asked

"Not until you get your utensils" Keiichiro said

"Yes father" I said sarcastically

Keiichiro didn't pay attention to it and quickly handed out plastic forks.

"Now you can dig in" He smiled triumphantly. Soon all of us began to eat.

"So Adrian" Ichigo asked "How did you become a Mew Mew?"

I laughed "Funny story…where do I begin…"

"At the part were you met Ryou!" Pudding exclaimed

"How about a little bit before that. You people must be wondering why I was Japan seeing as I'm an American" I said "The reason I was here is because I had gotten an invitation to a street fighting tournament here."

"So you're a Martial Artist?" Pudding interrupted "So is my dad! And he's one of the best!"

I continued, "I was set to do my first match in a park. While I was heading to the park I noticed people scurrying for their lives. I thought it was odd so I decided to check it out. When I got to the park there was this huge cat monster that was attacking someone. So I attacked it. I saved the persons life but got tangled up in a fight with the beast. I won though. After that Momo came to me and asked if I could be on the team. I responded in the typical you've got to be fucking kidding me way. I thought she was just some girl in a costume so I tried to pull her tail off to be a jerk. Well the tail didn't come off"

Momo nodded "And it hurt a lot!"

I looked at her and continued "That got me suspicious. A few hours later I found out that I had been a few days early for the tournament. Thus I was not supposed to have a match. I also did not have a place to stay for the long, cold night ahead of me. That was until I picked up a flier for the Mew Mew café it said that it had a free room."

I sighed

"Turns out that it was just a dirty cheap room. I didn't have money on me anyways so I convinced Ryou to let me work at the café to compensate for the rent." I continued, "That same night Momo and her crew arrived. I made my presence known and, through even more convincing, I was able to work with the Mew Mews on their mission"

"About a day later" Ryou said "We found a hair in our DNA analyzer. We analyzed it and found out that this DNA could hold the Mew gene. We did some more tests and found out that the hair belonged to Adrian"

I nodded "And that is how I got here"

"That sounds like fun" Berry said

"Indeed it was" I said

I then looked at the teams "Say it seems that the original Mews have 7 team members and we have 5"

"So?" Ryou said "What are you purposing?"

"I'm saying that we should even up the teams. I'll take one of the members from the original team" I said

Ryou looked at the girls and then at me

"Alright" He said "Which one do you want?"

"I'll take…" I said thinking for a second "I'll take Ichigo"

"Ichigo!" Ryou exclaimed

"Just for one mission" I said

Ryou nodded "Alright"

Ichigo got up "I can't wait Adrian!"

"I can't wait either" I smiled

All of a sudden an alarm started to go off.

"Looks like you don't have to wait long!" Ryou exclaimed "There is another Chimera anima attack!"

"Alright I'll take Fuzzball and we'll get going!" I said as I grabbed the little guy and went to the door "You all coming or what?"

"Right behind you!" Umi, Momo, Lavender, Aki, and Ichigo said together. Soon we were out the door and on our way to the attack.

After about five minutes of running we came to a warehouse. There Zerius and a Turtle-man were.

"Ah how fortunate that you would be here" She laughed, she then saw Ichigo and was filled with a powerful rage "You! You!"

Ichigo looked at her "Yeah what about me?"

"You! You ruined everything! Kisshu and I were supposed to be married the day he came back! When he did come back he told me about you…how you changed the way he saw things, how he decided to turn over a new leaf. He broke up with me saying I was too cruel. You RUINED EVERYTHING!" Zerius roared "And for that .Die!"

"Ouch Ichigo" I said as I turned to her "Hell hath no fury like a boyfriend's ex"

Ichigo sighed and transformed

"Mew Mew style Mew Mew grace Mew Mew power in your face!" She said when she finished

Son of bitch I said as I gave myself a facepalm Am I going to have to listen to this retarded rap EVERYTIME I got out on a mission with her

I then slammed my fists together and said "Mew Adrian on the scene!"

I then went into my Mew form. The other girls soon transformed as well. Zerius pointed at us as she looked at the turtle man

"Get them!" She roared

The turtle man nodded, went into his shell and shot toward us. All of us scattered as the turtle man instead hit a crate. He jumped out of his shell and then tried to punch us.

"Ribbon Peach Blossom!" Momo exclaimed as she shot an energy flower from her staff. The turtle man went into his shell and deflected the attack. He then shot toward Ichigo. She ducked as the shell went flying over her. The turtle man busted another create and then doubled back. It shot toward us again. I noticed that there was a hole in the front where some eyes and a mouth were. Lavender seemed to notice it too. I looked at her and nodded.

"Ribbon Lavender Shot!" She exclaimed as she shot a heart shaped pellet into the hole. The turtle man seemed hurt by the blow and went out of his shell.

"Alright now!" Umi exclaimed "Ribbon Shark Mirage!"

"Ribbon Lemonade Rush!" Aki exclaimed

"Ribbon Peach Blossom!" Momo said

"Ribbon Lavender Shot!" Lavender exclaimed


	13. Chapter 13

The Hartman Chronicles 12

"Now let's head back to the café before Ryou starts getting worried" Umi said

I nodded "Indeed"

The six of us then headed back to the café. I soon began to wonder, Did my ex-girlfriend want me back. Then another thought rushed into my mind. It was regarding Momo.

I think I'll wait, I thought as we continued to the café.

"So Ichigo, what was it like being a Mew Mew?" I asked, "You know seeing as you were the first one"

Ichigo nodded "Well it was tough at first. I was the only one working at the café."

"You had to do all the work huh?" I laughed, "That has got to suck"

Ichigo nodded "Indeed. I soon found the others though and it got a bit better"

I nodded "Well the Mew Mews found me as I told you"

"So do you have any parents?" Ichigo asked

I looked down "I don't want to talk about it"

Ichigo looked ahead "You're an orphan huh?"

I nodded "Indeed. It was tough growing up where I did."

"And where did you grow up?" Ichigo asked

"The slums of Brooklynn New, York" I said "That place is rough"

Ichigo nodded "I see, but it is a good thing you're here now"

I nodded "Yes it guess it is. The Mew Mews were some of the first actual friends I've had"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo said "You're a nice guy you should have a lot more friends"

"Not when you first meet me. When you grow up where I have grown up you learn that there are very few people that you can trust." I said "And then when you come here and find a team who saves the world you learn that not everyone is out to get you"

Ichigo nodded and winked "Well I'm glad you're on the team"

"Glad to be on the team" I smiled. The rest of the walk home was quiet and uneventful. When we got to the café I took a seat and noticed that the others girls were cleaning. My group had joined in as well. I got up and was about to join them when I noticed that Mint wasn't doing crap. She was just sitting sipping a cup of team. I walked up to her.

"Excuse me" I said "What are you doing?"

"I'm having my afternoon tea" She said in a snooty tone "Sorry I can't miss it"

"Oh really?" I said with a rising anger in my voice, I hate slackers as much as I hate cowards "I think one missed tea time couldn't hurt anyone. Now get to work!"

Mint chuckled "You're not Ryou, you can't order me around"

"Oh really?" I said, with even more anger. I then went over to Mint and picked her up by the shirt collar.

"Where I come from people like you would have had several bullets in your skull by now." I snarled

"So?" Mint said with increasing cowardice "I don't and that is that"

I then got my hand ready to back hand her "Where I come from girls who don't work get a little something called a bitch slap"

Mint looked at my hand in alarm "Please…Please don't!"

"Really?" I said as let off a low growl "Then get to work, otherwise Adrian is going to have to smack a bitch"

With that I set Mint down and she quickly got to work. I turned around, I then noticed that all the café workers eyes were on me.

"Adrian!" Momo exclaimed "Why did you do that?"

"I have NEVER liked slackers" I said

"But you didn't have to that!" Ichigo chimed in

"What else could I have done?" I asked

"Gotten Ryou" Momo said

I laughed "Like he would have done anything"

"Look guys just get to back to work!" Umi said

"Fine" The three of us said as we got back to work.

About thirty minutes later, Ryou made his way onto the main floor of the café.

"Adrian!" He shouted "What you did was uncalled for!"

"So you heard it too huh?" I laughed

"The whole café heard it!" Ryou roared

I smiled "That was the point"

Ryou looked at me "Adrian, we need to have a talk"

"Alright" I said "Where shall we have it?"

Ryou motioned to the kitchen and I followed him in.

"Alright Adrian" Ryou said, he then took on a more caring tone "Is there something wrong?"

I sighed "Look I don't know how to say this but I"

Ryou interrupted me "Love a Mew Mew"

I shrugged "Yeah kinda"

"May I ask whom?" Ryou inquired

"No it's none of your business" I said

"I see" Ryou nodded "Well I can't let you get this angry again so watch it"

"Understood" I said

"Good" Ryou smiled "Now off with you"

I then walked back into the café and noticed all the girls had gone, so I decided to go to bed.

Morning took for ever to come, when I finally got up I put on my clothes and head down stairs. I looked at the door to the café, on it was a note. I went over to it. It read:

Dear Adrian,

Went to deal with a monster attack. Ryou moved Mint onto our team in place of Ichigo. We're at a Sushi restaurant a few blocks west of the café. Hope you can get over here soon,

Love you,

Momo

Odd I thought Why would Momo put love you on the note…

That didn't matter though, I then darted out of the café and towards the sushi restaurant. After about five minutes of walking I made my way to a sushi restaurant. As I stood in front of the sushi restaurant a girl in kabuki makeup and a kimono came up to me. The sleeves of the kimono were pretty long and they cover up all of her arms.

"Hey there" I said "Say you havn't seen a monster around here have you?"

The girl smiled and put her arms up. The kimono slid down revealing that he arms were chopsticks! She then tried to jab one through my chest but I nimbly rolled out of the way. I then slammed my fists together.

"Target acquired" I said "beginning mission"

I then went into my mew form. The chopstick girl tried to lung at me but I rolled out of the way. I then landed and axe kick to her back. I followed with a blow to her head. The other girls emerged from an alleyway.

"Finally!" I laughed "I was wondering when you would show up!"

"Very funny Mr. Sleeplate" Umi said

"Yeah whatever" I said as I landed a blow to the chopstick girls chest "Can you just help me?"

Umi looked at the girls

"I guess" She teased. The chopstick girls seemed weakened by my blows.

"Ribbon Shark Mirage!" Umi said as she played a melody of her flute

"Ribbon Lavender shot!" Lavender exclaimed as she shot a heart shaped pellet out

"Ribbon Lemonade rush!" Aki shouted as a tornado shot from her Yo-yo.

"Ribbon Peach Blossom!" Momo exclaimed as she shot an energy flower from her staff.

Mint delayed a bit.

"Well Mint!" I said "You going to do something or not?"

As the attacks hit I yelled at Mint again "Do something!"

Mint was still doing nothing. I sighed and ran up to the monster.

"Siberian" I said as I slammed my fist into her chest. I then landed a blow to her jaw "Uppercut!"

I then rose into the air as a cold wind enveloped me. As I landed on the ground I noticed that the monster was still in the air.

"Mint!" I ordered "Now!"

She still wasn't doing anything, as if she was afraid of me or something.

"USE YOUR ATTACK NOW!" I roared

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mint said as she shot a pink energy arrow. The attack missed entirely.

"Son of a bitch" I said under my breath. All of a sudden a throwing knife whizzed past me. It imbedded itself into the chopstick girl's stomach. She roared in pain and turned into a pink crystal, a pair of chop sticks, and a jelly fish thing. I demorphed and went over to the knife. I picked it up. It had an S with a tiger wrapped around it inscribed on the surface. I knew instantly who it was.

"Stephon" I smiled "What brings you here?"


	14. Chapter 14

The Hartman Chronicles 13

"Stephon" I smiled as I picked up a throwing knife "What brings you here?"

A Black person dressed in the Ninja Gaiden attire stepped out from the shadows "I heard you defeated Adon"

The ninja then got into a fighting stance "I wanted to see if you were really that strong"

I looked at the girls and then at Stephon, suddenly Guy's (You know that person from Final Fight) Super street fighter 4 theme began to play.

"Alright" I said as I got into my fighting stance "This will be fun"

The wind then went silent, as if it wanted to watch our battle. Stephon made the first move. He ran up to me with great speed and tried to slide kick me. I jumped over it and landed a kick to his chest. Stephon then grabbed my leg and slammed me on the ground. He then jumped into the air and tried to land a kick to my chest. I rolled out of the way as his foot hit the pavement. Stephon then ran toward me again. I sweeped my leg and knocked him to the ground, I then got up as did Stephon. I then swung my fist at the ninja, but the ninja ducked. He then landed several kicks to my chest. Stephon then tried to land another roundhouse kick but I grabbed his foot and then proceeded to punch Stephon in the chest. As he cringed from the blow I landed a knee to his ribs, I followed with an elbow blow to the back. As Stephon hit the ground I tried to land another punch onto the ninja. He rolled out of the way and landed several punches to face and my chest. When he finished his flurry of blows he teleported behind me and landed a kick to my spine. As I turned around to face him I landed a punch to his cheek. Stephon went spinning into the air but gracefully landed.

"That was good Adrian" He smiled "But can you dodge this?"

He then dashed toward me with lighting speed. When he came close he then hit me with about thirty-six punches at an even greater speed. I tried to catch my breath from blows, as I did Stephon tried to elbow me in the stomach. I caught his elbow and then punched him in the face. I then followed with another punch to his rib cage, then to left side, and finally I landed a roundhouse kick to his face. After I had landed the blows it seemed that both Stephon and I were taking a beating. We looked at each other and then charged, both of us had a fist with the others name on it. When he met each other Stephon tired to swing his fist at me, I dodged and landed an uppercut to his jaw.

"Thank god I was right" He said weakly as he flew into the air

When he hit the ground I held out the two-fingered victory symbol and the Theme song stopped playing.

"And don't you forget it!" I laughed

Stephon quickly came to his senses and got up.

"You've gotten better since our last match" He smiled

"So have you" I said

Stephon then looked at the girls "And I see you've made some friends too, congrats"

I looked at the girls and nodded "Thanks"

Stephon then made his way to Mint "You're not that bad of a fighter either, just work on your courage and you'll be great"

Mint smiled "Thanks"

"No problem" Stephon smiled "Now if you excuse me…I need to find a place to stay"

"Actually" I said, "I have a place you can stay at for free. Unfortunately it is really girly"

Stephon shrugged "I'll take what I can get"

"Good man" I said, I then looked at the others "Now let's head back to the café!"

"Wait you live at a café?" Stephon asked, "That's odd"

"Don't ask for the details right now" I said

"Very well" Stephon said as we started walking.

Mint came over to me and whispered in my ear "Who is that guy?"

"His names Stephon I used to street fight with him all the time" I whispered back "He's really nice once you get to know him"

Mint nodded "It seems like it"

After some more walking we finally came to the café. Stephon eyed it up and down.

"You were right" He laughed "This IS girly!"

I nodded "Well you agreed to it, didn't ya"

Stephon nodded as he opened the café door "That I did"

All of us walked into the café and notice Ryou.

"Hey there" Ryou smiled "How did the mission…"

He stopped when he saw Stephon.

"Who is that?" He asked

"His name is Stephon" I said, "He's a buddy of mine"

"Like Caleb?" Ryou asked

"Like Caleb" I replied, "He's just going to stay here for the night"

Ryou sighed "Alright"

The other Mew Mews soon came into the café and saw Stephon.

"Hey" Stephon smiled as he waved at them "I'm one of Adrian's friends"

Ichigo looked at him oddly "And you're a ninja?"

Stephon nodded "Indeed I am"

Ichigo gave him another odd look.

Stephon shrugged "Why don't we have something to eat. I'm starving"

"Well all we have is pastries" I said "But they're pretty damn good"

Stephon shook his head "How about pizza?"

"Pizza?" The mew mews asked "What is that?"

Stephon let out a boisterous laugh "You've got to be kidding me! You're all over 7 years old and you don't know what pizza is?"

Pudding nodded "Yeah"

Stephon sighed "Well then I have to order it! You guys need to taste it"

"Well you need to know what toppings they want" I said

Stephon scanned the room "Alright, well there is cheese, pepperoni, three-meat, vegetarian, anchovy, Mushroom, sausage…"

I interrupted Stephon "This is going to take forever just have them tell you"

"What is anchovy?" Ichigo asked

"Fish" Stephon said, Ichigo suddenly got very excited "I'll have that then!"

"What is on a vegetarian pizza?" Lettuce asked

"Vegetables and cheese" Stephon said

"I'll have a vegetarian then" Lettuce said

"As will I" Pudding said

"I will too" Ringo Added

"Okay who all wants cheese?" Stephon asked

"I'll have that" Aki said

"As will I" Berry said

"Same here" Mint said

"I'll be ordering cheese for me too" Stephon said "Adrian will probably be getting the three-meat"

"Hell yeah! I love the ham, sausage, and pepperoni!" I exclaimed

Umi suddenly got exicted "I'll have the three meat too"

"I will too" Momo added

"Same" Zakuro mumbled

"I think I'll just have sausage" Lavender said.

Stephon nodded, got out his cell phone, and place the order.

"Now all we have to do is wait" Stephon said "The pizza should here in about an hour"

"An hour!" The girls exclaimed

"Yeah" Stephon said "Now we need to find something to do…"

The alarm then sounded

"What the hell does that mean?" Stephon said

Ryou sighed "We have another Chimera animal attack"

Stephon smiled "Well looks like we can do something to pass the time"

I nodded "Where is the attack taking place?"

"At a park about a few miles north of here" Ryou said

Momo then turned to me and smiled "That was the park where we met you Adrian"

I laughed "Great"

Ryou nodded "Adrian since that place is special to you, your team will go."

Stephon nodded "I'll go to"

"Very well" Ryou said

Stephon and my team then ran out the door. After a good three minutes of traveling we got to the park. There a huge, bloodthirsty dog monster waited for us. It had large fans that were dripping saliva as well as five tails. I then looked at Stephon.

"You distract it for a good minute or so and we should be ready" I order

Stephon nodded and charged the monster.

I then slammed my fists together

"I'm ready for action!" I said, and I went into my mew form. The other girls said their little phrases and got ready to fight too. Stephon had been doing a good job beating the beast down though. I decided to get a piece of the action and I ran up to the monster. I landed kick to its face. As the monster recover from the blow Stephon jumped into the air and landed a kick to its spine. He then jumped off and threw a dagger into it's back. I then jumped over to the beast's side and landed a few punches. Stephon landed right next to me.

"Tag team move?" He asked

I nodded "Just like old times?"

Stephon smiled as we both jumped in front of the monster. I then grabbed Stephon by the shirt collar and threw him at the monster. Stephon pulled out two throwing knives and, as he flew, threw them at the monsters head. Both of the knives hit their target but only went in a few inches. When Stephon got to the beast, he used his momentum and his hands to push the knives in even deeper. The beast roared in agony. Stephon then flipped back and landed on the ground.

"Alright, I think it's the girls turn now!" He smiled

"Hey I need to my move first!" I laughed as a cold wind enveloped my fists.

"Siberian" I said as I landed a blow to the monsters cheek. I then slammed my fist into its jaw and held it there for a few seconds "Uppercut!" I then rose into the air as a cold wind enveloped me. The beast was sent very high into the air.

"Alright!" Momo said "Let's attack now!"

"Ribbon Peach Blossom!" Momo said as she shot an energy flower from her staff.

"Ribbon Shark Mirage!" Umi said as she played a melody on her flute

"Ribbon Lavender Shot!" Lavender exclaimed as she shot a heart shaped pellet from he slingshot

The monster was hit by all the attacks but was now close to the ground.

"Aki!" I said

Aki nodded "Ribbon Lemonade Rush!" A tornado then engulfed the monster and sent it into the air.

"Mint!" I said "Now!"

Mint nodded "Ribbon Mint Echo!"

She then shot a pink energy arrow out. I could tell it was going to miss that was until Stephon teleported in front of the blast. He held out a throwing dagger and reflected the energy off it; the arrow then scored a direct hit on the monster. It began to glow white as it split into a puppy and a jellyfish thing. Stephon then threw a throwing dagger at the jellyfish thing, slicing it in two.

Stephon then turned to Mint and gave the thumbs up "Nice job there! We make a great team"

Mint nodded as she and the group demorphed.

"Alright" I said, "Why don't we all head back to the café and see if the pizza is there?"

Stephon and the girls nodded. As we walked back to the café I could see that Stephon was talking to Mint. There were in a nice conversation. I then looked over at Momo, then at Stephon.

You know what I thought Maybe it is time that I told her

I gulped, it wasn't everyday that a guy like me was going to ask a girl to be his date.


	15. Chapter 15

The Hartman Chronicles 14

"Alright" I said, "Why don't we all head back to the café and see if the pizza is there?"

Stephon and the girls nodded. As we walked back to the café I could see that Stephon was talking to Mint. There were in a nice conversation. I then looked over at Momo, then at Stephon. I then gulped and walked over to Momo.

"Hey Momo" I said, shyly

"Hey Adrian" She smiled back

"How…how are you?" I stuttered

"I'm fine" Momo said "What about you?"

I gulped again "Yeah…I'm fine, listen Momo about that kiss I gave you when you helped me beat Adon"

"I know, I know" She sighed, "You only did it because you didn't know another way to thank me"

I then looked at her "Well I've kinda been thinking about it more and, well, there was another reason I kissed you"

"Oh really?" Momo laughed, "What is it?"

"I…" I stammered "I…"

"Out with it!" Momo exclaimed

"I love you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everyone then stopped and looked at Momo and I. Momo was blushing like mad, as was I.

"You really do?" Momo said

"Honest" I smiled "And I'll prove it to you"

I then hugged Momo and gave her a kiss on the lips. Fox ears and a fox tail shot out of Momo and she blushed, she then returned this kiss. I blushed madly too, next thing I knew Black cat ears and a stripped tiger tail shot out of me. We held the kiss for several moments. Everyone else let out a dreamy sigh. When Momo and I broke the kiss both our faces were flustered.

"Nice job Adrian" Stephon said as he clapped his hands together, as if to congratulate me "A very nice job indeed"

"I can't wait to tell the other Mew Mews!" Aki exclaimed as she raced ahead of us

"Oh no you don't!" Momo roared as red veins appeared on her noggin. She ran after Aki and soon caught up to her. She then tackled her prey.

Aki screamed as I went over to Momo.

"Let her go" I said "Trust me it wouldn't hurt to tell the other Mew Mews that we're in a relationship"

Momo got up and dusted herself off; like nothing happened "I see your point"

We soon got to the café. As we opened the doors Aki loudly announced "Adrian and Momo are going out!"

The others in the café looked at us with smiles on their faces. Ryou turned to Keiichiro

"You owe me 50 yen" He smiled

Keiichiro sighed "I'll give it to you later"

"Anyways the pizza arrived a few seconds before you got here" Ryou said "Dig in"

I nodded and my team went over to the pizza. We began to dig in, I looked at Momo. She actually was smiling for the first time since I had known her. The rest of the night was like one huge party. Other than that, nothing too exciting happened. I soon found myself asleep in my bed. Dreaming about Momo, it was a happy dream. We were married, had kids, everything was going great. Then I woke up. I sighed, got dressed and headed downstairs. The air was silent in the café, as if it had been abandoned.

"Don't tell me they've gone on another mission without me" I said to myself as I began to look for a note. There was one mentioning that Stephon had left earlier that morning. Seeing as that was nothing major I sat down and began to think. I then got the feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around the café.

"Alright!" I yelled "Who is there?"

No answer.

"Come out now!" I roared "This isn't funny!"

Still no answer.

"Show yourself now!" I exclaimed. Pudding crawled out from underneath the table.

"Sorry Adrian, I'm playing hide and seek"

I looked at her "With whom?"

"The other Mew Mews" Pudding said

I nodded "Well why don't we talk for a bit"

Pudding nodded and took a seat next to me.

"So how old are you?" I asked

"Nine" Pudding said "And you?"

"Sixteen" I said "You have any parents?"

Pudding nodded "My mom died, but my dad is still around. He is a martial arts master and he travels all over the world fighting in tournaments!"

I looked at Pudding "So you don't see him much?"

Pudding nodded and slumped down.

"If it makes you feel any better my dad was a street fighter" I said

"Really?" Pudding said with an increased enthusiasm

"He was accidentally killed in a street fight when I was ten" I said "My mom died in a car crash last year"

Pudding looked down "Oh…it must really hurt to not have any parents"

I smiled "Yeah, but I know that they're up in Heaven, smiling down upon me and saying "That's our kid saving the world""

Pudding looked at me and smiled "Good to see that you didn't let it get you down"

I nodded "You can NEVER bring a Hartman down"

Pudding smiled as the door opened. Umi stood at the door.

"Found you Pudding!" She smiled "And Hi Adrian"

I smiled as Ryou then walked onto the café floor.

"Hey Ryou" I said "You mind if I get Pudding on my team for the next mission?"

Ryou shrugged "I don't mind"

He then looked at Pudding

"Pudding, You're on Adrian's team now" He said, quickly

Pudding nodded "Understood Ryou-sama"

"Sama?" I said "I guess it's a Japanese thing"

Suddenly the alarm went off. Ryou sighed and pulled out a computer, after the other Mew Mews had arrived near the table Ryou looked at us.

"Well we've got two Chimera Animas wreaking havoc at a downtown construction site" Ryou said, he then pointed at the door "It is several miles south of here…GO!"

All of the Mew Mews the rushed out the door. After a grueling thirty minutes of running, we finally came to the construction site.

"Alright" Umi said "We're going to split up"

Ichigo nodded "Sounds like a plan"

"Pudding is with us" I said "Ryou's orders"

The girls nodded and we soon split up, Pudding following us instead of Mint. We soon came to an empty lot in the construction site. As we walked towards the center of it the ground began to rumble. Soon, what looked like a mole tunnel was heading right for us! She had sharp mole like arms that looked like they could pierce skin. As the tunnel got closer a mole-girl was seen coming to the surface. When she actually hit the surface, she dived right at Momo. I jumped forward and knocked Momo down. I was soon on top of the fox girl. Both of us blushed and I kiss her on the cheek.

"Adrian!" Umi exclaimed "Now is not the time!"

I got off Momo "Alright, Alright I'm sorry!"

The mole girl then went under and surged toward Umi. I surfaced again, this time, Umi rolled out of the way.

"I have an idea!" Pudding exclaimed "Just watch!"

The mole girl went back under. As she resurfaced again, this time going toward Lavender, Pudding put her plan into action.

"Pudding Ring Inferno!" She exclaimed as she shot a wave of orange energy at the monster. When the wave hit, the monster was put inside a huge cube of pudding.

"What the…" I said as I scratched my head

"Attack now!" Pudding exclaimed

"Ribbon Peach Blossom!" Momo exclaimed

"Ribbon Lemonade Rush!" Aki roared

"Ribbon Lavender Shot!" Lavender yelled

"Ribbon Shark Mirage!" Umi said as she played a melody on her flute. All of the attacks hit the monster, unfortunately, this broke the pudding prison. A cold wind enveloped my left fist as I ran up to the creature and punched it in the stomach sending it a little into the air.

"Siberian" I said as I slammed my fist into its jaw. The sound of the creature's molars cracking was music to my ears "Uppercut!"

I then rose into the air as a cold wind enveloped me. I landed on the ground and gave the thumbs up.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" I heard Ichigo's voice say. Suddenly, a pink beam shot from a few feet away and struck the monster. The mole-girl then turned white and split into a pink crystal and a jelly fish thing.

"Why did you HAVE to steal my thunder Ichigo!" I laughed

"Because I can" She joked back

I sighed as Ichigo and her team came out to meet us.

"Let's get back to the café alright?" I said

"Sounds good" The other Mew Mews said. We were soon off for the café. I looked at Momo, and she looked at me. I smiled, I got that feeling that me and Momo were going to be together for a very long time.


	16. Chapter 16

The Hartman Chronicles 15

"Let's get back to the café alright?" I said after we had defeated the Chimera anima  
"Sounds good" The other Mew Mews said. We were soon off for the café. I looked at Momo, and she looked at me. I smiled, she smiled too. We could tell that both of us were thinking the same thoughts. We then walked next to each other and held hands. We looked at each other.

"Do you think this would be a good time to kiss?" I asked her shyly

"How should I know" Momo laughed. I then planted a kiss on her cheek. She blushed and gave me one back. I heard Aki and Lavender giggle.

"Quiet you two!" Momo shouted

"We're just happy for you Momo" Aki smiled

Momo rolled her eyes.

"Come on Momo" I said "They're just congratulating you"

Momo huffed "Not the way I see it"

I rolled my eyes and laughed "Come on Momo"

Momo sighed "Adrian"

"Momo" I smiled

"I love you Adrian" My girlfriend smiled

"I love you too Momo" I smiled back

Aki and Lavender chuckled again. Momo turned around, her face got big as a red vein appeared on her head.

"Shut up you two!" She barked

Aki and Lavender were quiet the rest of the way. When we arrived at the café, we opened the doors and walked in and sat down.

"Adrian" Momo said "What do you think the future has in store for us?"

"I don't know" I said "We'll have to see"

Momo nodded "You think we should get something to eat?"

"We'll go tomorrow" I said

Momo nodded "Alright"

The rest of the day was the typical and when I climbed into bed I began to dream. My dream was good. It was about me and Momo. We were in some park, the sun was shining and pink tree petals were falling around us. I looked a bit older as did Momo.

"Momo" I asked "You know we've been together for a long time now and I wanted to ask you something"

Momo sighed "What is it"

I took out a black box I opened it and in there a ring with a topaz gem.

"Will you marry me?" I smiled

Momo got very excited "Yes! Yes!"

We then hugged each other.

"I can't wait" Momo said

"I can't either" I said.

All of a sudden I woke up. I looked to my ceiling and let out a sigh of content. I then got up and dressed myself. I then headed down to the café floor and noticed that Lettuce was sitting at a table already. I took a seat next to her.

"Hey Lettuce" I smiled

"Oh" She said shyly "Hey Adrian"

"How are you?" I asked  
"I'm good" She said softly

"Something wrong?" I asked

"Nope nothing" Lettuce said

I nodded and then tried to start a conversation. I was about to say something when Ryou walked by.

"Hey Lettuce" He then looked at me "Morning Adrian"

I smiled "Morning Ryou"

"Morning Ryou-sama" Lettuce said, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. Ryou then walked past us. I looked at Lettuce.

"You like him huh?" I said

"No I don't" She said

I looked at her

"It's obvious" I said "Why don't you go tell him that you like him"

Lettuce looked down "I can't what if he doesn't like me"

"So what if he doesn't like you" I said "Maybe he does"

Lettuce sighed "I just can't take the rejection"

I laughed "Come on Lettuce! Go on and tell him!"

Lettuce was silent, but then she got up.

"Maybe I should" She said, she then ran off in Ryou's direction

I then got up and followed Lettuce; I wanted to see how this would turn out. When I walked into the room, Lettuce and Ryou gave me the look.

"Sorry if you two were talking about something" I said, I then had to make up an excuse as to why I was there "I just wanted to ask Ryou if he could move Lettuce onto my team"

Ryou shrugged "Sure why not, now could you please leave?"

I nodded and left. I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god they didn't catch me! I thought. An alarm then sounded, Ryou and Lettuce rushed past me. I decided to follow them to the café floor. When the three of us got there the other Mew Mews were waiting. Ryou flipped open his laptop and looked on the screen. There a red dot showed in what looked like the downtown district. Ryou looked at me and Umi.

"You two take your team down to the Tokyo bay port, NOW!" Ryou exclaimed

Umi and I nodded

"Pudding" Ryou said "Lettuce is taking your place on Adrian's team"

Pudding nodded and my team shot out the door. After fifteen minutes of running we came to the port. We walked around for a bit looking in everything and keeping our ears open.

"There is nothing here but shipping containers!" Aki said

"There has to be!" Umi said "Ryou wouldn't have sent us out here if there was nothing."

I then heard a familiar laugh. It belonged to Zerius.

"There is something here it just doesn't want to show its face to you" Zerius smiled "But I'll coax it out for you"

She snapped her fingers and the shipping containers began to combine. Soon it formed what looked like a giant robot. The robot then tried to step on us. We rolled out of the way and Momo fired a Peach blossom at the robot. The attack burn through the wooden robot and its foot caught on fire.

"Ribbon Shark Mirage!" Umi said as she play a melody on her flute. Soon two sharks made of water shot out and rammed into the robot.

"Ribbon Lavender shot!" Lavender said as she shot a heart shaped pellet at the monster. It hit the monster and it lost balance. I looked at Aki.

"How far can your tornado shoot me?" I asked

"Not high enough to reach that robots face"

I then looked at Lettuce "Alright Lettuce, when Aki sends me into the air, use your move to send me up a bit higher"

Lettuce nodded.

"Ready Aki?" I asked

"Ready" Aki said

I then ran towards the robot as a cold wind swarmed around my fist.

I then looked back at Aki "Now!"

"Ribbon Lemonade Rush!" She exclaimed as a tornado formed around me and shot me into the air.

"Lettuce!" I yelled

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" She shot a jet of water at me.

"Siberian Uppercut!" I yelled as I put my fists together. Lettuce's attack hit me and sent me rocketing toward the neck of the robot. I then pierced then neck of the robot and its head came tumbling off. It then collapsed into several crates. I landed on top of them and held the thumbs up. I then turned to Zerius.

"That was easy!" I laughed

Zerius smiled "What will the others at the Mew Mew café think?"

She laughed as she vanished.

"Odd" I said "What do you…"

All of a sudden we heard an explosion. It came in the direction of the Mew Mew café. I looked at the others. A worried expression was on our face. We then made our way to the café. I knew something bad was going to happen. To whom I did not know, but the feeling was there. And it was going to leave anytime soon.


	17. Chapter 17

The Hartman Chronicles 16

All of a sudden we heard an explosion. It came in the direction of the Mew Mew café. I looked at the others. A worried expression was on our face. We then made our way to the café. All of us had a worried expression on our faces.

"What do you think could have happened?" Aki said

"No clue" Umi replied, both of the girls had a sense of panic.

"What if…" Momo said "What if they're dead?"

"Don't even think about that!" Umi stated, trying to keep cool

"Umi you can't rule that out!" Momo said again

"You're right Momo" I said "But we can't dwell on it"

Momo looked at me and nodded "Alright"

We soon came to the Mew Mew café which was, surprisingly, intact.

"Where did the explosion happen?" I thought aloud. There was another loud explosion as smoke rose from the forest nearby.

"There!" Momo said point at the smoke

"Gee you're soooo smart" I joked

Momo gave me a sharp look and ran into the forest. We soon got to a smoldering crater. There I saw the other Mew Mews. They seemed to be battered and beaten, but they were far from dead. I then noticed an Anthro-cat girl wielding what looked like a bazooka. The Anthro-cat saw us and shot something our way. We all dodged but the explosion went off and rang in my tiger ears. I clasped them and roared in pain. The Anthro looked at me and shot a bullet at me. I looked up and the bullet hit me. The next thing I knew I was surrounded by a white light. I could barley hear some words, it sounds like the girls were using their attacks. I then heard foot steps come over to me.

"Adrian!" Momo's voice said "Adrian wake up!"

"Momo" I said "I'm right here"

I stood up but everything was all white.

"Momo!" I yelled

"Adrian!" Momo sobbed "Please don't leave me!"

"Check his pulse!" I heard another voice say.

"Well he still has one" Another voice said "We should probably take him to Ryou"

"Guys!" I yelled "I'm trapped in some white place!"

It was no use they couldn't hear me. I then began to walk. As I did it started to snow. I looked around after a few more steps. I was suddenly in the Siberian Wilderness. It didn't feel cold, even though I was in a T-shire and blue jeans. I then looked ahead and saw a familiar figure. As I got closer I began to make it out it was,

"Father!" I exclaimed "Father is that you!"

I ran to the figure and hugged him. My father has about 6 foot with spiked light-purple hair. He had on an orange polo-shirt, some fighting tape and long black slacks. He had fighting tape on his feet too.

"Adrian" He smiled "It's good to see you again my son"

"Dad?" I asked "Three questions"

"Ask away" My dad said

"One, Where am I? Two am I dead? And three Are you proud of me?" I said

"To answer your first question you are in the astral plane, a place where people have the mew gene go when they either pass on or need training. Second you are not dead; you are just in a coma. And third I'm always going to be proud of you" My dad explained

"So why are you here?" I asked

"Where do you think you got the Mew gene" My dad smiled "I know I was shocked too"

I nodded "And I'm here for some training?"

"Yes" My dad said "You are going to learn another technique. To learn it you must let go of your past by defeating it at the summit on top of that mountain"

"But I've long since let go of my time in America" I said "I'm a different person now"

"Really?" My dad said "If a stranger on the street was getting mugged what would you do?"

I thought for a second "Well seeing as I would probably be at the wrong part of the town I would get out of there"

"You havn't changed too much Adrian" My dad said "That is why you must defeat your past"

I nodded "And I'll do that father!"

My dad smiled "I know you will, now go!"

I nodded and ran to mountain. I then began to climb the summit. Soon the wind began to speak to me.

"In this world no one is there for anyone" It said "Friends will only be your friends temporarily"

"I beg to differ" I laughed

The wind began to blow harder.

"You remember what happened to Katie correct?" It said

"God damn it!" I roared "No one knows who stabbed her!"

"It WAS he friend Ryan" The wind chattered "You know it!"

"Shut up!" I roared as tears began to roll down my face

"Then again" The wind said "You didn't care about her, she was probably going to kill herself because of you"

"Shut up!" I roared "Just shut up!"

The wind got colder "Give up Adrian!"

I then felt cold, I fell onto the ground as the sound of Ryan and Adon's laughter echo in my head.

"I…will…continue!" I said as I tried to get up. I then collapsed as closed my eyes. The next thing I knew a warmth was surging through my body. It's over huh? I thought I failed and I'm now suffering the consequences…why couldn't I have gone out a hero?


	18. Chapter 18

The Hartman Chronicles 17

"I…will…continue!" I said as I tried to get up. I then collapsed, due to the cold temperature. The next thing I knew a sudden warmth surged through my body. I began to blink as thoughts of the afterlife ran through my head. I then sat up and opened my eyes. I suddenly realized that I was in some kind of cave.

How did I get here? I thought, I then noticed a fire in the middle. I got up and tried to go outside, but the wind was still fierce and the chill was immense. I went back into the cave and sat down. I then heard a low growling.

"I see that you've awakened Adrian" The growl said

"Who is that!" I exclaimed, "How do you know my name?"

I then saw a pair of blue, cat-like eyes appear in the shadows of the cave. I got into a fighting stance as a tiger came out.

"I don't want to harm you" The tiger said

"You can talk!" I yelled in shocked

"Every animal can talk on the astral plane" The tiger smiled

"And who are you exactly?" I asked again

"I am the animal that you fused with, my name is of no consequence" The tiger said

"How did I get here?" I asked

"You're a curious human aren't you?" The tiger laughed "I found you in the snow, I knew you were a Mew Mew so I brought you here and decided to warm you up"

I pointed at the fire "You built that?"

The tiger nodded "Indeed I did"

"Son of a bitch" I said "Isn't there anything you animals CAN'T do here?"

The tiger smiled "Oh there are a few things"

"Anyways" I said "I've got to get to the summit"

The tiger smiled "Stay for a bit, until the wind dies down"

I looked outside and then back at the tiger "Alright, sounds good"

I then took a seat in the cave and looked at the tiger.

"So can you tell me what is going on in the real world right now?" I asked

The tiger nodded "Tokyo has seen better days. About a few hours after you went into your coma Tokyo was besieged by aliens"

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed "How well are the Mew Mews holding out?"

"Very well" The tiger said "And they will be able to hold until you finish your training"

I then heard pawsteps outside. I looked over and saw that a Swift fox had entered.

"Hello there mate" She smiled

The tiger laughed "I see that you've were able to weather the cold"

The fox smiled "Anything to see you honey. It has been getting harder as of late"

The tiger nodded and the fox cuddled next to him. The fox had the same ears and tails that Momo had when she went into her Mew form.

"Is that?" I asked

The tiger nodded "This is Momo's animal"

The fox looked up at the tiger and then at me

"Oh hello Adrian" The fox said sweetly "It's good to see you're alright. Momo has been worried about you"

I nodded "Yeah we are boyfriend and girlfriend"

The fox smiled "And you'll be more than that"

I smiled "You guys can see the future huh?"

The fox nodded "Seeing as me and your mew animal are going to be married some day soon"

"Wait so what ever my mew animal does here I do in real life?" I asked

The fox nodded "Yes, very much so"

"Can you bring Momo here?" I asked

"No" The fox said "Not yet."

I sighed but the fox smiled "She'll come here soon"

I nodded and looked at the tiger "So how long am I going to stay here?"

The tiger looked at me and smiled "Until the wind dies down"

As soon as the tiger finished his sentence the wind ceased. I got up and smiled. As I headed out of the cave I turned to the tiger and the fox.

"Thanks" I smiled

"No problem" The tiger said

I then started off into the Siberian wilderness. After more walking I finally came to the summit. I looked around, there was a strange stone. It looked like an alter with strange runes carved into it.

"Well, Well, Well" I heard my voice say "I thought you'd never show up!"

I turned around and there an exact replica of me stood, except it was a black silhouette with red eyes.

"Look what being a Mew Mew has done to you!" "I" laughed

"It's made me a badass AND it's gotten me some girls!" I shot back

"I" laughed "At the cost of your manhood? No thanks"

"I'm not a man huh?" I smiled, and got into a fighting stance "You my friend has just barked up the wrong tree!"

The silhouette laughed and charged at me. I rolled out of the way and tried to land a roundhouse kick to "myself". The silhouette ducked under it and punched me and punched me in the stomach. He then followed with a knee to my spine.

"Pathetic!" "I" laughed

"It isn't over yet!" I said as I tried to land a punch to the silhouette's chest. The silhouette grabbed my fist and then slammed its fist into my stomach. He then flowed into a roundhouse kick to my face. It then landed several blows to my head.

"You are a poor excuse for a Hartman!" "I" laughed

I then looked at him, a rage filled me.

"Say that again!" I growled

"You are a poor excuse for a Hartman!" "I" responded in a jerky tone.

"You…You are the one who is the pathetic excuse!" I shot back

"A three year old could come up with a better comeback!" "I" laughed

Fury was now racing through my body. I slammed my fists together.

"I am Adrian Hartman and I WILL show you the meaning of pain!" I roared with animalistic fury. I then went into my Mew form.

"Aww you look you cute!" "I" teased

I then slammed my fist into the Silhouette's face. I then followed with a knee to his chest; I then flowed into two roundhouse kicks. A cold wind then enveloped my left fist.

"Siberian!" I said as I hit the Silhouette in the stomach with my right fist. I then landed a blow to his jaw, I didn't hear the sound of anything breaking but I held it my fist there before yelling. "Uppercut!"

I then rose into the air as a cold wind enveloped me. The silhouette flew high into the air. As it did I felt a swirling wind in my stomach. Some words were on the tip of my tongue. I then held my two hands at my chest line as the wind began to swirl in between my hands.

"Siberian Cannon!" I yelled, I then shot a good sized blast of coldfire at the Silhouette. It hit him head on and he fell to the ground. He tried to get up but I grabbed him by the collar.

"Mew Mew style!" I chanted as I landed a knee to his chest

"Mew Mew grace!" I smiled as I kicked him in the ribs

"Mew Mew power" I said I then slammed my fist into his head "In your FACE!"

The silhouette flew back and began to smoke.

"No…Impossible!" "I" roared

The silhouette then charged at me, but before he could hit me, he vanished into thin air.

"And that's how it is done!" I cheered "Hartman style!"

I was pumped now. I then began to walk away from the summit when all of a sudden, I heard wedding bells. I turned around. The summit was now full of benches and a red carpet. It looked like a wedding was going to take place. The seats then magically filled up with people. All of them I recognized. I was then passed by a bride and a groom. One had a cat tail and another had a fox tail. They both went to the end of the isle and kissed each other. All of a sudden the scene changed. Now the bride and groom had three little ones around them two girls and one boy. They all seemed happy. I looked on this and smiled.

"So this is the future huh?" I said "I'm ready for it"

I turned around

"Being a Mew Mew was the best thing that could of happened to me" I said to myself


	19. Chapter 19

The Hartman Chronicles 18

I smiled as I walked down the mountain. I had just defeated myself, learned a new technique, and I saw that I had a good future. Everything seemed to be going right. That was until I remembered that I had been gone for a bit and that Tokyo was under attack by aliens. That put a small damper on my good mood. I soon approached the place where my father had been. Strangely he was still there.

"Have you learned your new technique Adrian?" He asked

I nodded and held my hands a fair distance apart from each other, a sphere of cold, blue fire formed in between them.

"Siberian Cannon!" I roared as I sent the blue fireball at my dad, he easily got dodged it. The blast hit a rock and caused it to shatter into several small pieces.

"Nice" I smiled. Then the pieces began to rumble.

"What is happening?" I asked

"Your ticket home" My father smiled, the pieces of rocks formed into an archway and a purple rift opened.

"Step through Adrian" My father said. I nodded and did as I was told. The next thing I knew I woke up in my bed. I heard the sounds of tanks and guns fire. Several roars ripped the overcast sky apart. I got up and ran down to the café floor. I looked around, none of the Mew Mews were there. I then ran outside and looked around. I then noticed a red beam shooting up a fair distance away from me.

Odd, I thought, what could that be. I then slammed my fists together and let out an animalistic roar. I then went into my mew form. I then began to run down the street. The next thing I knew a bear with long, sharp fangs and blood red eyes tackled me. I tried to throw it off me but the thing just wouldn't. That was until I heard a voice yell.

"Sonic Boom!"

All of a sudden a gust of wind shot out of no where and struck the bear, knocking it to the ground. A familiar guy then jumped onto it and proceeded to beat the crap out of monster. I took that time to fire a Siberian cannon at the bear. The attack hit the bear head on and the bear began to glow. It soon split into a bear cub and one of those jellyfish things. The familiar guy stomped the jellyfish flat. He then looked at me. He had brown unkempt hair, white skin, and brown eyes covered by glasses. He had on a green muscle shirt and camo jeans which were tucked into jet black, steel-toed combat boots. He also had a steel chain necklace with a dog tag on it around his chest. One his right shoulder was a tattoo of the American flag, and on his left shoulder was a Rise Against band tattoo.

"Calvin?" I asked "Guile actually taught you the Sonic Boom?"

"That wasn't all he taught me" Calvin said "He also got me into the Navy Seals"

"So why are you here?" I asked

"This was my first assignment" Calvin said "Most of my squad members have run off"

Calvin then paused

"Who the hell are you anyways?" He asked

"Adrian Hartman" I smiled

"Shit man you've become a furry now?" Calvin laughed "I thought you hated those people"

"Shut up" I spat "My squad members have split up as well. We've got to find them.

Calvin smiled "Do I get to kick some alien ass in the process?"

I nodded "Indeed you do"

"Hell yeah!" Calvin cheered "I'm in!"

"Then follow me!" I said as I started to run down the street.

"Where are we going?" Calvin asked

"I don't know" I said

Calvin sighed as we passed a church. All of a sudden I heard Momo's sweet voice say.

"Ribbon Peach Blossom!"

A fire beam in the shape of a flower shot through the roof of the church. I looked at Calvin.

"That should be one of them" I said as I ran into the church. There Momo was fighting a spider creature. It was on the ceiling of the church. It then jumped off and pinned Momo to the ground. Momo squirmed but couldn't get out of the creatures grip. The spider creature roared and then tried to bite Momo's face.

"Oh no you don't!" I exclaimed "Siberian Cannon!"

I then shot a Siberian Cannon at the monster, knocking it off Momo.

"Yeah that's great Adrian" Calvin laughed "But can you do this?"

He then helped his hands back.

"Sonic Hurricane!" He yelled as he moved them forward. A blue wave shot out from his arms and sliced the spider-creature in two horizontally.

Calvin smiled "Bet you wish your Siberian Cannon could do that!"

I then ran over to Momo.

"Adrian!" She squealed as she kissed me "I knew you weren't dead!"

"You guys thought I was dead?" I asked as I kissed Momo "I was simply in a coma"

Calvin the looked at me "That fox neko is your girl friend?"

"Yeah" I said "So?"

Calvin shrugged "I'm just surprised you managed to get a girlfriend"

I laughed and then ran out of the church. Calvin and Momo followed. We looked down the street. We barley dodged a pink heart beam that came from down the street.

"That is another one" I said as I started to run down the street. Calvin and Momo followed me to an intersection. There Ichigo was, trying to fight off 4 anthro panda girls.

"Hey Ichigo!" I yelled "Need help?"

"Adrian?" Ichigo said with a hint of joy "I thought you were dead!"

"I got better" I smiled as I ran up to Ichigo, Calvin and Momo followed.

"Alright each of us should take one" I said

The others nodded. We then split up. Calvin easily dispatched his with a 360 kick to its chin, followed by several quick punches, he then pulled a small pistol out and shot his panda girl in the stomach. He put the pistol away and fired a Sonic boom at the Panda girl. The attack hit the girl and she then disappeared. Momo used her attack on one twice, this caused it to disappeared as well. I ran up to mine as a cold wind swarmed around my left fist. I then punched the Panda girl with my right fist.

"Siberian" I said as I planted my left fist into the Panda girl's jaw. I then held it there for a few seconds as the girl's molars cracked "Uppercut!"

I then rose into the air as a cold wind enveloped me. I then landed on the ground and noticed that the panda girl had disappeared. Ichigo managed to take hers out with a Ribbon Strawberry check. This one began to glow and turned into a pink crystal and a jelly fish thing. Calvin took out a shotgun and blew the Jellyfish thing apart. The sound of the gun shot caused us Mew Mews to jump.

"What that really necessary?" Ichigo asked

"It is if you want to get rid of them" Calvin said

"Alright" I said "Can you tell me what is going on?"

Ichigo nodded "Well a few days after you "died" Zerius led an attack on Tokyo, the attack is still going on as you can see and the Mew Mews have been in over time"

I nodded "I say we get everyone else together, find Zerius, and send her alien ass back to where she came from!"

Calvin nodded "I agree with Adrian's plan"

"We can't just kill her!" Ichigo exclaimed

"Yes we can!" Calvin said "Why do you think I brought my weapons?"

All of a sudden we heard Ringo's voice yell "Ribbon Ringo Pulse!"

"Well we better go help my other team member" I said

Calvin sighed as we ran off.

"Come on Calvin" I smiled "This is probably the best mission you're going to ever be on"

"Indeed" Calvin laughed "Let's go kick some alien ass!"


	20. Chapter 20

The Hartman Chronicles 19

"We can't just kill Zerius!" Ichigo exclaimed  
"Yes we can!" Calvin said "Why do you think I brought my weapons?"  
All of a sudden we heard Ringo's voice yell "Ribbon Ringo Pulse!"  
"Well we better go help my other team member" I said  
Calvin sighed as we ran off.  
"Come on Calvin" I smiled "This is probably the best mission you're going to ever be on"  
"Indeed" Calvin laughed "Let's go kick some alien ass!"

We kept running until we came to Ringo, who was in the parking lot of a mall. She had just wrapped up a decent-sized lizard with bat wings in a red ribbon.

"Need help?" I said as I ran toward the monster.

"Adrian?" Ringo said, not seeming to care

I then looked at Ichigo and motioned for her to attack with me. I then jumped into the air and shot a Siberian Cannon. Ichigo used her Strawberry Check. Both attacks hit the lizard and it began to glow. It then split into a small lizard and jellyfish thing. Calvin then took out his light pistol and shot the jellyfish thing. Ichigo jumped again.

"Can you stop doing that?" She yelled

Calvin gave her the middle finger "No, now let's get going!"

Ichigo was shocked beyond belief.

"Come on guys" I said "Let's go!"

Ichigo quickly regained her composure and ran with us. We soon came to a dockyard. There I noticed Umi and Lettuce were fighting an Elephant man that had six arms and a strange crown. All of us entered the dockyard and Calvin opened fire on the Elephant man. The bullets bounced off the creatures hide.

"Shit" Calvin muttered

I looked at the girls and then at Umi and Lettuce.

"Hey girls" I smiled

"Adrian!" Both of them said with shock.

The elephant man then punched both of them. The two girls flew back but caught themselves.

"Keep an eye on your enemy" I said "Like this"

I then ran towards the elephant man. He swung at my several times, but I easily blocked them. As he focused on me, Momo and Ichigo jumped behind him.

"Ribbon Peach Blossom!" Momo exclaimed

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Ichigo yelled

The two attacks then shot out and hit the back of the elephant man. Causing him to fall down, Calvin took that time to run up to the elephant and land a bicycle kick to the elephantman's jaw. The blow sent the elephant man into the air.

"Sonic Hurricane!" Calvin roared as he shot a blue wave of wind at the elephant man. The wave managed to slice three of the creature's arms off. When it hit the ground Umi and Lettuce used their attacks. Both their attacks made contact and the elephant man began to glow, he then split into a jellyfish thing and a pink crystal. Calvin took out a silenced pistol and shot at the jellyfish thing.

"Better?" Calvin snarled

"Very much so" Ichigo smiled "I don't see why you have to use a gun though"

"It's how a real nation solves their problems" Calvin snapped "Unlike you Japanese who heavily rely on schoolgirls with magical powers to save the day!"

I gave Calvin the look.

"No offense Adrian" Calvin said

Ichigo's face turned red, she had had it with Calvin.

"Now listen here!" She yelled as her head got big as well as showing off a red vein "Just because our country relies on us doesn't mean that we're weak!"

"Actually…" Calvin said but Ichigo interrupted him "I don't care if we're consider weak. At least people from my country are polite and don't hate others for no reason!"

I cleared my throat

"Okay I'll admit you're a good American Adrian" Ichigo said

Calvin laughed "Who cares about being polite? I know that a country is going to suddenly stop invading another because the people were polite to their invaders"

"Ribbon Strawberry Bell!" Ichigo roared as she shot a pink heart beam at Calvin. Calvin was hit by the beam and flew back. He then hit the ground. He got up and was about to attack Ichigo. I had to act fast.

"Alright people" I said "We don't need to be arguing and fighting. It will only make us weaker! Now will you two get a nice cup of shut the fuck up?"

Calvin sighed and dropped his fighting stance, Ichigo seemed to calm down.

"Alright you two let's get going!" I said, all of a sudden a pink energy arrow shot into the air.

"Alright let's head that way!" Umi said "Come on team let's go!"

The team nodded and we were soon off in the direction of the energy arrow. After a good, long run we came to a sushi restaurant. We looked inside and noticed that Mint and Stephon were fighting fish with frog legs and sharp fangs.

"Siberian Cannon!" I said as I shot a sphere of blue fire into the restaurant. It blew down a window and then destroyed a fair amount of fish creatures. Stephon and Mint then jumped out the shattered window.

"Stephon!" Calvin exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"Helping out some friends" Stephon responded "May I ask why you are here?"

"A mission for the Navy Seals" Calvin said, he then pointed at Mint "Is she your new girlfriend?"

Stephon and Mint looked at each other. They laughed.

"Possibly" Stephon said

"Enough catching up!" Momo said "We need to find the others"

"Well I remember Aki and Lavender were at the botanical gardens nearby" Mint said

"Then what are we waiting for?" Momo said "Let's go!"

The rest of us nodded and soon Momo let the charge to the Botanical gardens. When we got there we saw both of the girls. They were being held captive in the roots of a a giant plant girl. Calvin then looked at Lavender and I could tell something was going off in his head.

"Sonic boom!" He exclaimed as he shot two Sonic Booms at the roots. The roots were easily cut down as Calvin ran toward the plant girl. He was attacked several times but he dodges all of them. He then hoped up the plant girl. He soon got to an open area in her chest. He took out a grenade and stuffed it in there. The plant girl looked at him oddly and Calvin jumped off her right as the grenade exploded. He landed on the ground and smiled as debris of the plant girl fell around him. He had what I like to call a badass moment. Basically that is a moment were you pull of something really cool.

Calvin then went to Lavender and Aki and helped them to their feet.

"Thanks" Both of them said

"No problem" Calvin smiled

Ichigo looked at him oddly; I bet she was confused by his sudden switch of politeness.

Calvin and the girls walked back to use as the plant girl glowed and turned into a pink crystal and a jellyfish thing. Calvin took out his silenced pistol and laid waste to the jellyfish thing. He then reloaded.

"Let's get going" He said

The others nodded and we soon came across a bathhouse. Outside Zakuro and Berry were fighting an eel made completely of electricity. I then jumped into the air.

"Siberian Cannon!" I roared as I shot my attack at the eel. The eel swerved out of the way and then lunged at me.

"Ribbon Peach Blossom!" Momo exclaimed as she shot and energy flower out and it hit the eel. The eel squirmed for a bit, this gave Berry and Zakuro time to attack.

"Ribbon Zakruo Spear!" Zakuro yelled

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!" Berry said.

They then shot their attacks at the eel and it began to glow. It split into a small eel and a jellyfish thing. Calvin sighed and took out his shotgun. He then fired. Ichigo jumped and the rest of us cover out ears. The jellyfish thing was ripped apart by the shells.

"Calvin!" Ichigo exclaimed

Calvin laughed "That was the last time"

Ichigo sighed "We need to find Pudding"

All of a sudden her saw another red pillar shoot up from the debris of a building.

"Come on" Aki said "Let's go!"

Our group ran toward the debris. There we saw Pudding; she looked like she'd taken a beating. Zerius was there as well.

"It is time to end your life little Mew Mew!" She laughed

"Not if I have a say in it!" Ichigo exclaimed "Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

Zerius looked over at Ichigo and was hit by her attack. Zerius then tumbled into the rubble. Ichigo ran up to Pudding.

"You alright?" Ichigo asked

Pudding nodded "I'm fine"

Zerius then shot from the rubble.

"That is it! You Mew Mews are GOING to die!" Zerius roared as she held her hands above her head. Soon a huge red ball appeared over her head. She was about to annihilate Ichigo and Pudding. My adrenaline started to pump.

It's time to kick ass and chew bubble gum, I said as ran forward and jumped into the air, I was going to lay a punch onto Zerius's face, and I'm all of gum!


	21. Chapter 21

The Hartman Chronicles 20 part 1

"That is it! You Mew Mews are GOING to die!" Zerius roared as she held her hands above her head. Soon a huge red ball appeared over her head. She was about to annihilate Ichigo and Pudding. My adrenaline started to pump.

"I can't let you do that Zerius!" I said as I ran forward and jumped into the air, I was going to lay a punch onto Zerius's face. The then landed a punch to her face and she lost concentration. Her red ball of energy then dissipated.

"Well it seems that you also have a death wish!" She laughed. She then sent a fireball at me.

"Sonic Boom!" Calvin said as shot a wave of wind at the fireball. The wind wave canceled the fireball. Calvin then ran up to Zerius and landed a bicycle kick to her chin. Zerius flew a bit into the air. Stephon was next, he teleported behind Zerius and landed and elbow blow to her back. Zerius flew toward the ground. When she hit the ground, Umi and Momo shot both of their attacks.

"Ribbon Peach Blossom!" Momo exclaimed

"Ribbon Shark Mirage!" Umi said as she played a melody on her flute.

The two attacks shot toward Zerius, before they got there though they made contact with each other. Instead of canceling each other the attacks combined into a medium-sized lava shark. The attack hit Zerius and she screamed in pain. Umi and Momo looked at each other strangely, never before had two attacks combined together.

"We should tell Ryou" Momo said

Umi nodded "That's a good idea"

Zerius then lifted her hands toward the sky and fireballs began to rain down. Our group was in a dodging frenzy. Zerius laughed a laugh of triumph.

"I have an idea" Ichigo said "But I need someone to protect me"

"Just do it!" Calvin yelled

Ichigo nodded "Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

Ichigo then shot a pink heart beam at Zerius. As she did a fireball zoomed toward her. Calvin ran up to Ichigo, jumped over her, and managed to kick the fireball away. The pink beam then hit Zerius, causing her to lost focus yet again. The fireballs stopped raining down. Aki and Lettuce then used their attacks. Just like Umi and Momo, their attacks morphed together to create a cyclone. The cyclone quickly sucked up Zerius, I could see her being tossed about in the cyclone. When the cyclone subsided, Zerius began to tumble to the ground. Berry used her Ribbon Loveberry Check; this also made contact with Zerius and sent her flying. Zerius flew into a pile of rubble. As she tried to stand up a piece of debris fell on her. I then looked at everyone.

"We are the best!" I cheered, the team then began to walk away.

"You really think I would be defeated that easily!" Zerius's voice laughed as the rubble surrounding her was sent in various directions. Zerius now had a blood red aura surrounding her.

"Come Mew Mews" She laughed "Come and meet your doom!"

Calvin sighed and sprinted toward Zerius; he then jumped into the air and tried to land a kick to her rib cage. Zerius laughed and caught it. She then slammed him numerous times against the ground. Calvin tried to get up but Zerius landed an axe kick to his back. Calvin collapsed on the ground. Stephon then teleported behind Zerius and punched her about forty times at a blazing fast speed. Zerius blocked them all though and she then landed a knee blow to Stephon's stomach. Stephon then hit the ground and feel unconscious.

"That was pathetic!" Zerius laughed as she turned to us "I hope you Mew Mews put up a better fight"

Aki and Lettuce looked at each other and nodded. They then used both their attacks and created the water cyclone. Zerius was again sucked up and tossed around when the cyclone dissipated though Zerius was still standing, as if the cyclone had done nothing.

"You really think that that would work on me again?" Zerius laughed

Zerius then send two giant, raven black shadow balls at Aki and Lettuce. The two attacks made contact. The two Mew Mews were sent flying into some rubble. Ichigo and I ran over to them.

"Lettuce!" Ichigo exclaimed "Lettuce wake up!"

I did the same to Aki. I then realized something, there were in a coma similar to the one I had been in.

"Ichigo" I said "They're fine, let's get going"

Ichigo looked at me "But"

Zerius then fired another shadow ball, this time it was aim at Ichigo and I. I grabbed Ichigo and jumped out of the way.

"Trust me!" I yelled

Ichigo nodded and we soon landed. Zerius then conjured a blood red fireball. She then threw it at Umi. Umi tried to dodge but was hit on the leg. Umi screamed in pain. I knew that the fireball had done more than burn Umi. Umi scream for a bit as Zerius laughed as if she was seeing a comedy show. Umi then went into a coma.

Zerius laughed "It is a shame that you Mew Mews seem to be easy to kill"

Zerius then turned around and looked at Stephon.

"Then it couldn't hurt to make sure" she laughed as she conjured another blood red fireball.

Mint acted quickly.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" She exclaimed as she shot a pink energy arrow shot forward. It hit Zerius' hand. The alien held her injured hand and looked at Mint.

"That is it!" She roared, the then pushed her palm forward and shot a dark purple energy arrow at Mint. The arrow passed through Mint's stomach. Mint fell to the ground, unconscious. Ichigo and Berry looked at Zerius.

"That is it!" Ichigo roared "Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

"Ribbon Loveberry Check!" Berry exclaimed

Both of the attack shot forth and hit Zerius, the alien was knocked into a steel pole. The blood red aura around Zerius began to fade. Zeriu stumbled to her feet. She then sent out a red beam of her own. It engulfed the two Mew Mews and when it disappeared, both of them fell to the ground, unconscious. Pudding them jumped into the air.

"Pudding Ring Inferno!" She exclaimed as she shot an orange wave at Zerius. Zerius ducked under it and sent a red ball of energy at Pudding. It hit the Mew Mew head on and she hit the ground hard.

Zerius laughed again "Pathetic"

I looked at the remaining Mew Mews.

"Alright guys!" I yelled "We're going to finish this!"

The others looked at me.

"Ringo you go first!" I said

Ringo nodded "Ribbon Ringo Pulse!"

Suddenly Zerius was wrapped up in a red ribbon.

"Mew Mew Style!" Lavender said as she shot a pink heart shape pellet forward

Momo shot her energy flower forward as she said "Mew Mew grace"

"Mew Mew power" Zakuro said as she sent out her purple energy ribbon.

"In your FACE!" I exclaimed as I shot my Siberian Cannon forward.

The attacks shot forward and combined together. Soon the attack became a heart shaped pellet surround by a purple, orange, and blue fire. The attack then hit Zerius head on. Zerius fell to the ground; her body began to give off smoke.

"No!" Zerius said as she tried to put herself out "Please I'll destroy them! Give me more time!"

Zerius' pupils then dilated "No please another chance! Please!"

Zerius' body then burst into a blood red flame. The next thing we knew, Zerius was a pile of ash.

"Odd" I said, I then looked at the knocked out Mew Mews "We need to gather up them up"

Calvin and Stephon's bodies began to move. Both of them got up and held their heads.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed "You get to help bring unconscious people back to the café!"

Stephon and Calvin groaned, they still picked up two girls.

"Let's get going" I smiled

Stephon, Calvin, and the girls nodded. We soon set off for the café

Epilogue

I was sitting in the café. It had been a few days since the battle and all the girls except Aki and Umi had regained consciousness. Calvin and I were in the café. That was when Calvin got a call on his cell phone. He picked it up.

"Hello" He said "Guile? What! I'm going to be stationed here! No I can't! Check it, why? Okay fine"

Calvin pulled his camo jeans up, there a birthmark that looked like fangs was.

"Oh shit! You've to get be fucking with me!" Calvin roared "There is…Guile! Come on! Fine…I will"

Calvin then got up.

"What was that about?" I asked

"Nothing!" Calvin yelled as he walked to the back of the café.

"Whatever" I said as Calvin disappeared from view.

Ryou then walked up to me.

"Hey Adrian" Ryou said "I have some news for you"

"What is it?" I asked

"Well we're going to be getting new Mew Mews?" Ryou said

"Too bad we don't need them" I said

"Actually" Ryou said "We're opening another Mew Mew café in another part of Tokyo. The original Mew Mews will be moved there.

"Son of a bitch, you're really stretching us thin Ryou" I said

"As I said, you will be getting more Mew Mews" Ryou said

"Whatever it's not like" I was interrupted by the chimera alarm going off "They're still coming!"

I got up "Well if you excuse me Ryou I've got to go save the day again"

"Make sure to bring Fuzzball!" Ryou said

I nodded "Thanks for reminding me"

I ran outside and started to head down the path.

New Mew Mews huh, this will be exciting I thought and smiled gleefully

Continued in Season 2!


End file.
